


Mutual Feelings

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: Borderlands
Genre: ABO, Affection, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety Disorder, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Development, Dating, Dirty Talk, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Lack of Communication, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nesting, Oral Sex, Pining, Plot, Relationship Problems, Running Away, Sex, Smut, Some angst, mental trauma, rhack - Freeform, rhackothy, rhysothy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: Tim never had feelings for Jack until they started living together. And until Jack started dating Rhys, who Tim got even more feelings for. He decides to take off with an alpha he's never even met instead of suffering in silence, and Jack and Rhys have a much needed talk when Tim is missing.





	1. Chapter 1

Being single had never been a problem before. Tim was used to it, really. Other omegas were more attractive, better people, funnier personalities. It might've hurt, but Tim accepted he was destined to be alone.

Until he met Jack.

It wasn't a relationship, per se. Not romantic or even sexual, just a strange intimacy. Tim lived with Jack and lived as Jack, sharing everything including his scent and space. He was literally Jack's, as his employee, roommate, and other self.

Jack knew it and showed it in touches. He'd rub his back or shoulders in passing, teasingly hug him from behind, mess up his hair, even hug him under the guise of scenting him. They had a pull to the other, he knew. Tim accepted and even encouraged it, taking it all in and pressing into the touches, soft purrs rising from his chest. It felt so good to be someone's, to have that affection. 

They'd even fallen asleep watching TV together, curled up on the couch. Jack had never made a pass at him despite his teasing and it was okay. Tim had what he needed. 

Then Jack went cold.

Jack came home one night smelling different. Muskier. Tim inhaled and couldn't quite place it. "You okay?"

"I'm fuckin fantastic." Jack sighed deeply and lazily shrugged his coat off. "Just knotted a pretty middle management omega over my desk. Cute little thing, thinks he's hot stuff. He's right, actually."

"Oh." 

Jack laughed at Tim's face, the answer more detailed than Tim expected. "What, never smelled sex this close before? Pretty sure this sweater has lube on it."

Ew. Tim habitually tried to get close to Jack but Jack held him at arm's length. "What's wrong? I'm- I'm supposed to have your scent."

"That's what your special cologne is for. I'll send you your agenda in the morning."

"Oh, okay. Goodnight!" called out Tim, but Jack was already gone.

Tim told himself it was nothing. Jack probably just wanted to be alone to jerk off for all he knew. He went to bed and hoped the morning would be better.

Jack not only didn't touch Tim, but didn't even speak to him apart from "here's your schedule," tossing a folder at him, and leaving. An ache settled in Tim's chest and he frowned, realizing how much he missed the casual affection they had. 

Day after day went by, Tim getting shrugged off or ignored altogether and Jack smelling more and more like sex and the other omega. Eventually he brought the omega home.

Tim knew he was done for once he met him. He was tall, attractive, and had cybernetics. No wonder Jack wanted to tear his atrocious clothes off the moment he saw him. "Hey, I'm Rhys." Rhys eyed Tim up and down and commented, "Damn, you're exactly alike. What's our name? Do I just call you Jack 2?"

"I-" Tim swallowed nervously as he made eye contact with Jack, who was impatiently standing behind Rhys and squeezing his ass. "I'm no one."

"That's Tim, my bed is this way." Jack led Rhys away and judging by the soft sounds of fabric hitting the floor and Jack's door closing, Tim was forgotten. 

A ball stuck on his throat and Tim fought the feeling. He and Jack never dated. They weren't together. Jack could do what he wanted. Jack could have as much passionate, hot, delightful sex with Rhys as he wanted. That was his right as a single person. He didn't owe anything to a random roommate.

Tim undressed and laid down in bed, hugging a pillow close to himself as he nestled inside his comforter. Tears spilled from his eyes and he let them fall, burrowing into his pillow and crying.

Second best.

Unwanted.

Unattractive.

Worthless.

Invisible.

Tim sobbed himself to sleep. 

A week later and Rhys was moving in, all affectionate and enamored with Jack. The two of them were inseparable at home, always touching and kissing. Tim couldn't get a word in even if he tried. His heart ached every time he saw Jack smile at Rhys, and every time Jack's eyes looked right through Tim as though he wasn't there.

Tim didn't think he'd ever be a jealous person. He didn't want drama or bitterness or the sharp acidic feeling of being jealous but oh, it flooded him. Not only for Rhys, who had Jack's heart, but for Jack for having such a perfect partner. Rhys was smart, charismatic, and in Tim's eyes downright hot. Of course Jack would take that over him.

It was a breach of contract for Tim to date or to let an alpha have him, but he was getting desperate.

"Hey Tim." Rhys acknowledged Tim's presence for the first time in days and Tim jumped. "You been doing okay? You look kinda off."

Tim was stirring his coffee, avoiding eye contact and the aching feeling throughout his whole body. God, he just needed to be touched and held and given what Rhys took for granted. "I'm fine."

"I was just thinking that hey, you seem cool and all. You wanna hang out sometime? I've seen that you uh, don't have much of a social life, and that since we're roomies now we should get to know each other, yeah?"

Jack came out of nowhere to hug Rhys from behind and kiss him. "Hey kitten."

"Hey handsome." Rhys kissed Jack and forgot about Tim, letting him slip away unnoticed. 

Tim's throat burned and he snuggled up in his bed with his futile nest of blankets, taking to sleeping and crying as much as possible in recent days. Rhys couldn't understand what this felt like. If he did, maybe he'd just put Tim out of his misery. All he noticed was that Tim didn't see anyone, not that Tim felt like he was being knifed when Rhys looked at Jack.

Jack used to call Tim kitten when he purred.

And again, Tim cried himself to sleep, only knowing that something had to change and soon.

The next morning the ache in his chest was worse. Tim couldn't bear to talk to Rhys or Jack, already seeing the fighting and every way it could go wrong if he expressed himself. By now Tim liked Rhys enough he knew he'd be guilty if he ruined their relationship. Contract be damned, because Tim couldn't take being alone and just looking in, so close to happy, affectionate mates while never being touched or loved himself. 

Tim booted his ECHO up and bit his lip, opening a search engine and typing "Hot Single Alphas in My Area". His face flushed just at the thought of hooking up with anyone who came up in his search. A few were looking for dates, a few were for hire. He scrolled until a man with a cybernetic eye popped out at him.

"Fuck," he muttered. Was that too close to home if he liked Rhys? Tim swallowed and looked at a few more pictures of the guy, hitting all his kinks. Big, burly, part robot, anonymous, and available. Also, not Wilhelm. Even if Tim had a crush on him, that was a little too much robot.

Tim sent a message to his chosen alpha, named Blaze, praying it sounded okay. He'd never tried to get some random stranger to fuck him.

Anonymous Omega: hey, are you free tonight? 

Blaze, username BlazeIt69 responded quickly, making Tim's heart leap. 

BlazeIt69: I might be, babe. Send nudes of your face or bank account and if I like at least one of em, I'm free. 

Tim covered his face to hide his blush from the empty room. God, how was this happening?

Anonymous Omega: hahaha I can't show my face until we're together. it's a surprise 

BlazeIt69: what you a wanted man or something 

Anonymous Omega: I'm sure I will be once you see me

Tim giggled, shaking at his bad joke. 

BlazeIt69: you're Awful lmao, but can you pay?

Tim sent a screenshot of his checking account, which was by no means extravagant but hopefully adequate.

BlazeIt69: meet me in Concordia 9 PM

Tim spent the whole day planning his escape. He brought a change of clothes that looked as un-Jack as possible, aka normal. After his work day he disappeared into a bathroom and changed and then waited to follow another man out in his new clothes with his face and hair covered in a guard helmet. New look, walking beside someone, Tim was sure it'd be hard to pinpoint him on security cameras. 

What to do after this? Tim's heart pounded as he headed to a fast travel station. He was breaching his contract. He was bringing another alphas presence into Jack's home.

Maybe he didn't need to go home. Jack would be furious with him. Tim could just run if he wanted.

With that train of thought he impulsively took his ECHO, crushed it briefly in his hand, and threw it in a trashcan.

Jack didn't want him anyway. Tim didn't feel like he had a home. 

Tim waited in Concordia, desperately trying to not think about Jack or Rhys. They probably hadn't even noticed he was late yet. He loitered by the community billboard, slightly nostalgic for finding missions as a vault hunter. Back when he had hope, friends, everything he missed.

"Hey babe."

Tim turned to Blaze, approaching him. His face heated up under his mask as he eyed Blaze's muscular, taller body and imagined how he was going to feel under him. He was a brunet with sideburns, dressed in regular kind of Concordia street clothes. Blaze's bright green eye scanned him and Tim's heart raced, wondering what he'd find. "H-hi."

Blaze was close enough to scent now, and Tim inhaled his alpha scent deeply. "My eye says you're an omega, but you smell like an alpha."

Tim made his voice softer than Jack's normally would be, hoping to not give himself away in public. "I can explain once we're inside." 

"This way." Blaze led Tim to an apartment and Tim sighed once they were inside, relieved to not be in public and to feel regular gravity again. "Okay dude, I've been dyin' to see your face."

"If you don't want me, I'll understand."

"Just take it off!"

Chills shot down Tim's spine at the idea he'd soon be taking everything off, helmet to start. He carefully lifted it off his head and shook his head to get rid of the hat hair as best he could. "I-"

"Holy shit."

"I can explain," rambled Tim. Blaze's mouth hung open and Tim shifted on his feet. "I'm not Jack. I'm a body double. I'm Jack's double."

"What the fuck. How are you single? Holy shit!" 

"Keep it down!" Tim fidgeted with the helmet in his hands. At least Blaze wasn't turned off. "It's against my contract to date anyone, or now be with anyone at all, especially an alpha. Before Jack was CEO I could at least see girls but even that's had to stop. I live with him on Helios as like, an employee roommate. For awhile, we got kinda close-"

"Oh my god, is he terrible in the sack like Moxxi says?"

Tim frowned. "I wish I knew. We only ever had casual, kinda platonic touches, even cuddling. I got used to having him but then he started dating this other omega and he ignores and neglects me and I'm dying to be touched and just- I need someone." He looked down at the floor. "Sorry, I don't mean to spill out all my problems."

"Yo, I could listen to Jack's personal drama all day."

Shit. "Oh god, don't spread it around-"

"Chiiiiiiiill dude, if I told anyone I would no longer know an exclusive secret like this. Happy to keep it to myself." Blaze stepped forward and rested his hands on Tim's hips, smiling at how Tim sighed and relaxed under such a simple touch. Tim looked up at him, pleased that Blaze was taking it rather well. Easygoing and comforting, Blaze was perfect for him. "So you're in some ways legal, some ways social, Handsome Jack's omega."

"Yes."

"He'd probably want me dead for even lookin' at you the wrong way, much less taking you to bed and knotting you."

Tim swallowed. "Correct."

Blaze grinned widely and pulled Tim against him. "This is already the best sex I've ever had, and we ain't even started." 

"O-oh." Blaze kissed Tim with surprising gentleness, holding him close with a warm hand resting on the small of his back. "Oh."

"You okay? Too fast?"

Heat flooded Tim's entire body from his cheeks to his toes. One kiss and he overwhelmed. "I'm- I've never been with a guy like this. And I've never been sober in bed and um- ummmm, I'm nervous and you feel perfect and I'm sorry-"

"Hush." Blaze kissed him again, lips soft against his mouth and then on his cheek. "I'm gonna treat you right, okay?" 

"Okay." Tim hesitantly brought his arms up to wrap around Blaze's neck and kissed him, instantly rewarded with Blaze's mouth moving against his. Oh, he'd dreamed about it for so long, it was even better than he'd imagined. He inhaled Blaze's scent and a wave of arousal swept through him. 

An alpha had Tim in his arms. He had an alpha.

Hot slick gushed inside of Jim as Tim squirmed against Blaze, pressing his body insistently against him. "Aaah, oh gosh-"

"Getting warmed up, hm?" Blaze groped his buttocks and opened his mouth to deepen their kissing. Tim moaned loudly and closed his eyes, resisting the urge to grind against the alpha. "That's it baby, get nice and wet for me." 

Tim mewed and actually did grind against Blaze, pleased with the growl that rumbled low in his throat. With a shove, Blaze pushed Tim against the wall, running his hands all over his front and biting Tim's neck. "Aaaaah!" The possessive sort of behavior was what Tim needed so badly. He needed to be wanted and claimed just like this. Blaze rubbed Tim's stomach under his shirt and pushed it up, tossing it over Tim's head.

"Niiiiiiice," cooed Blaze, still caressing Tim's abdomen, moving from his middle up to his nipples, thumbing and teasing them as Tim shivered. "Guess those ab photos he keeps releasing weren't fake."

"They were me." Tim grinned with a dose of Jack's cockiness and initiated a kiss. "I'm younger and in better shape than he is. I get to pose for the better selfies, advertisements, and oh yeah, the pin up calendar." Tim swiftly undid his jeans and let them slide off, turning around to pose against the wall with his butt sticking out. "I'm good, huh?" 

"Do you want us to make it to the bed or not?" Blaze rocked his hips and ground his erection against Tim's underwear. Tim pushed back and groaned at the wetness gathering inside himself. "Fuck, kid. If this wasn't your first time I'd take you right here. C'mere." Tim squeaked when Blaze picked him up. He carried Tim to his bedroom bridal style and laid him down, quickly pulling his boots and jeans all the way off. 

The room smelled so much like alpha that Tim shuddered with pleasure with every breath. He blushed deeper and felt like he was as slick as possible, ready and eager to take a knot. "Blaze please, please, ah!" Blaze reached inside Tim's black briefs and stroked him firmly, listening to Tim's soft cries as he dug his heels into the bed, just his fist pumping him slowly.

"You wanna cum before I knot you? Just sink into your loose, over sensitive body and push you over the edge again?" 

"Yes yes YES!" panted Tim. He bucked his hips up into Blaze's hand and whined when Blaze took his hand away. "Blaze please I need you fucking PLEASE-"

"Shhhhh, I got you." Blaze pulled Tim's underwear off and opened his legs, settling between his thighs. In just a few minutes, Tim was needy and loud. Blaze took in the sight of Jack's body double splayed out for him, flushed and hard for him. "You're beautiful, babe."

Tim propped himself up on his elbows. "I wanna see how beautiful you are."

"Aight." Blaze threw his shirt off in one fluid motion and Tim stared. Oh yes, that's what he signed up for. Blaze was broad and muscular with a tattoo on either side of his chest detailing muscle, blood, and bone with frayed edges, as though they were open wounds. Combined with the few real scars he had, Tim was almost drooling. "Like what you see?"

"Uhhhhh. I'm- um. Hmm-hmmm. Ye- eahhhh." 

"Speechless, huh?" Blaze's warm deep laugh sent sparks through Tim's spine. He leaned down and kissed Tim, a large hand on his chest to keep him pinned down as Tim wrapped his legs and arms around Blaze. The position pinned Tim down and he loved it, purring and basking in the warmth between them. "You're perfect, you know that?" murmured Blaze between kisses.

Perfect. Tim wished Jack felt that way. However, he wasn't given much time to dwell on it as Blaze's fingers slid down between his legs and pressed against his rim, rubbing gently and encouraging him to get even wetter. "Oh- oh god-"

"Relax. Let your alpha take good care of you, sweetheart." 

-~-

It couldn't have been more perfect. Tim lay winded and thoroughly satisfied, breathing deeply with a tired smile, glowing in Blaze's arms. He snuggled against him and tucked his head under his chin. "I did good, huh baby?"

"Yeah." Despite the pleasant haze his mind was in, Tim felt troubled. He shouldn't, but he did. Pain throbbed in his chest and he squirmed. "You were great."

"Listen. Cutie." Tim looked up into Blaze's glowing eye. "You want Jack. You're not gonna stop being upset until you're with who you want. I'm not offended, kay?"

Jack. God he wanted him so bad. Tim closed his eyes and imagined Jack holding him and his body shook. A sob escaped and Blaze held him securely as he cried. "I- I'm so so-sorry!"

"Shhhh, you're fine. I mean, you might've moaned 'Jack' a few times but honestly it was too in character for me to mind."

Tim laughed weakly. He let Blaze's scent calm him and his strong, warm body protect him. Blaze wasn't Jack, but he was far better than nothing. The idea of Tim going back home to a furious Jack made him press against Blaze with distress. "Blaze? I don't want to go home. I- I can't pay you too much more but-"

"Oh sugar, you think I'd charge a kid who looks like you to stay with me? I oughta be payin' you. Only reason I need anything from you is my rent, that's it. Stay with me as long as you like, free of charge." Tim's crying resumed and Blaze gently kissed his cheek. "Shhhh, you take as much time as you need away from Jack."

"What if he kills me when I go back? What if he's so furious he locks me away and hurts me?" 

Tim shook and Blaze held him more firmly. "You're safe with me."

-~-

Jack paced the living room, gnawing his lip and obsessively tucking and untucking his shirt. "Where the hell is he?!" he hissed, stopping to thrust his hands through his frazzled hair.

Rhys rounded the corner with a cup of coffee. "We need to talk. C'mon, sit." 

It was a testament to his stress that Jack sat down at all. Rhys put his arm around him and soothingly rubbed his shoulder. "Tim hasn't been oksy lately, or at all, really. Why didn't you tell me you liked each other?"

Jack stiffened. "It's- not like that, Rhys, I would never-"

"If Tim was out of line for wanting you, you'd shut him down. Instead, you've ignored him entirely and I've watched him get lower and lower. I wanted to be his friend, but he won't get close to me. Don't lie. You like each other."

"I mean MAYBE, but I'd never cheat-"

"SHUT." Rhys put his hand over Jack's mouth, who was so startled he stopped. "I'm not accusing you of anything, okay? I want to know what happened. He's missing. I'm worried and you know what? I like him too. Tim's a sweetheart and I want him back home safely."

Jack was still troubled. "He'll want me, and I want him back and it's going to hurt you."

Rhys laughed. "I literally said I liked him! I don't want you to be the only one with two boyfriends. Like, have you met him? I want him too. Omegas can be very happy mated to each other. He's perfect." Rhys hesitated for a moment. "That is, if you don't mind, I mean I figured you'd be down but if you don't think-"

"No! No it's perfect! I love the idea." Jack brightened considerably and grinned. "Two adorable omegas of my very own? Hella threesomes? Bangin' my body double? Watching you two get frisky? No part of this isn't friggin' awesome!" 

"Soooooooo, why aren't you two together already?!"

Jack shifted uncomfortably. "Well, Tim moved in with me out of necessity at first, being my double and all. Honestly, the kid didn't even seem to like me. He didn't take any playful flirting too well, so I thought he wasn't interested.

"Then after everything went down and we got into a routine we just got like, closer? Tim liked scenting me and he started seeking me out at home, and I found myself touching and cuddling him out of instinct. We just needed to be close. It wasn't romantic, though. At least I didn't think it was. I started seeing your cute face and I halted any contact with Tim because I didn't want relationship trouble of the worst kind. I thought he'd just get over it, but it seems not." Jack looked down and tried calling Tim on his ECHO again, knowing it wouldn't go through. He had a dispatch of Loaders searching for Tim's ECHO signal, and it wasn't looking good. 

Jack couldn't stay still. "I'm making cookies."

"We'll find him," assured Rhys. "I know we will." 

Three batches of cookies and a pan of brownies later, they found the remnants of Tim's ECHO.

Rhys scanned the mangled ECHO the Loader bot brought back and frowned. "I can't get much out of it. Nothing clear. No calls or texts, at least."

"Someone hurt him." Jack growled and angrily threw a cookie at the Loader bot. "I'LL BREAK THEIR NECK!" he shouted, fingers curled into fists. 

"Carbs," muttered the Loader Bot, looking at the cookie on the floor and taking it as a dismissal.

"Wait, I think I can find his browsing history!" Rhys let his eye work and blanched. "Oh."

"What?! What did you find?!"

"Uhhhhhhh, no one took him." Rhys's face fell. "He ran away, Jack. It's too late. I don't think he's coming back."

Jack's eyes were alight with passion, something wild and dangerous that made Rhys step back, even knowing it was directed at the situation, not himself. "What makes you say that?"

"This EchoNet search: 'Hot Single Alphas In My Area'." Rhys giggled. "Oh my Goooooooood, lookit this babe! I knew Tim liked me! He's got a robot kink." Rhys displayed the dating website's profile of Blaze. An absolute playboy, with an attractively rugged appearance. 

"That's who he's with!" exclaimed Jack. 

"Yeah," said Rhys with a dreamy sigh. "But his real name is Blaze Blood-Savage as much as mine is Hacker MacPancake. We can run his face through the system all we like, but this isn't much of a lead. If he isn't on Helios, who knows where he is? Tim obviously didn't want to be tracked down."

Jack clapped Rhys on the back with an alarmingly bright smile. "Oh, you sweet thing. Blaze is gonna tell us where he is, and he's gonna meet you with Tim, and you'll both be home by tonight." 

"Why would he do that?"

Jack kissed Rhys on the mouth. "Because you're a poor, lonely omega who's frustrated that your alpha works so much, and you need a strong, hot dose of new blood in your love life." 

-~-

There's no bonding like taking nudes together.

Rhys wasn't quite all the way undressed. In case Tim saw the pictures, he couldn't be recognizable. Sheer thigh high stockings clung to his legs, black and alluring. He had a blanket covering his cybernetic arm, and his face hidden. Rhys's back was to the camera, posed elegantly sprawled out on the bed, drawing the eyes of the viewer down his back to his raised hips and soft buttocks.

"I'm keeping this," announced Jack, snapping the picture. "Hot damn, Rhys." 

"You like seeing me like this, hm?" Rhys looked back at Jack with a smile. "Thinking about what you'd like to do to me?"

Jack traced his fingers down Rhys's spine. "I'd love to wreck you, kitten, but we have a job to do. You have to hook up with-" Jack sighed, "-BlazeIt69."

"You'd totally have a name like that."

"Uhhh, duh? Except mine is better! HJ69 has DOUBLE the sex. This guy just has a weed pun. Yet again, I'm superior." Jack pulled up a private chatroom messenger on the dating website with Blaze. "Okay Rhys, how should we get into his pants? Threesomes?"

"We can't hint we know he has Tim. Hmmmmm." Rhys covered his mouth and laughed under his breath as he typed.

Ready2Mingle: hey hot stuff

BlazeIt69: hey baby, gonna introduce yourself?

Ready2Mingle: I think a picture is worth a thousand words, don't you?

"Wooooooooow, Rhys."

"I think I'm pretty good! Oh my god he's typing!"

BlazeIt69: I think a video is worth even more, but a picture's a good start :3

Jack threw his hands up in the air as Rhys burst out laughing at him. "Timothy left me for THIS? Are you KIDDING?!" 

Rhys selected his picture and hit SEND. "We're gonna get him back." 

-~-

Rhys waited for Blaze in Concordia, trying to concentrate. All he needed was to see Tim. Just a couple minutes with him, and he could convince him to come home. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to face Blaze. "Well hey there."

"Nice eye." Blaze scented Rhys and Rhys shivered, imagining being Tim in the same situation. His heart fell at the idea that Tim had been lonely and desperate, and that he felt he couldn't have just talked to Rhys. "C'mon, wanna head inside?"

"Yeah," breathed Rhys.

Blaze took Rhys's arm and Rhys could see why Tim would stay. "I hope your husband isn't going to mind. You sure he's out of town these next two days? Hate to get you in trouble."

"Don't worry." Rhys licked his lips and looked at Blaze. "I want all the trouble I can get into."

"That's what I like to hear." 

Rhys could immediately smell Tim when he stepped inside Blaze's home. "Tim!"

"Who's that?" asked Blaze as Rhys ran to the bedroom.

"Timothy! Hey!" Tim was curled up in a pile of blankets and pillows. He raised his head and recoiled at Rhys. "It's okay, it's me."

"Rhys? Why are you here? Is Jack here? Oh my God he's gonna be so mad he's-"

"Neither of us are angry at you." Rhys pet Tim's hair, smiling at how he pressed into the touch. "We found your ECHO mangled to bits in a trash compactor. We've been worried. Jack baked like, four batches of cookies."

"Four?"

"Yeah." Rhys flipped the blankets aside and held Tim's hands. "We want you to come home. Please, Timothy."

Tim shook his head and sniffled. "I- I can't. I ran away because I can't live there, if you knew-"

"Jack wants us both." Rhys grinned at Tim's shock. "We've had a talk since you've been missing, the sort of talk we've needed. We can't ignore each other or run away when there's a problem. Jack wants us to be his. I want you to be my mate. All of us want the same thing but we've been too scared to say it."

"What? You?" Tim blinked. "You really mean it?"

Rhys hugged Tim tightly and scented him, comfort and warmth pulsing through his body. "Yes. Be my mate. Be Jack's omega with me. Please. We can be happy together, I know it."

Tim could hardly believe it. "Jack is, okay with all this?"

"He didn't send in an army guns blazing, did he? We had an honest talk over stress baked goods, pure and simple." 

Tim hugged Rhys tightly. "Okay. I want to go home. I want to be yours."

Blaze watched them with his chin propped up on his elbow on his dresser. "Drama sure follows you everywhere, kid."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. It's November 9th, 2016, 1:30 AM, and it's a very hard day for my country. Sort of hard to process.
> 
> This isn't as long as I planned, but I wanted to post it early. I think we need some cheering up. I know I do.

Tim never had a reason to associate the aroma of fresh baked cookies with guilt before, but he felt heavy as he stepped into his home beside Rhys. "Hello?"

Jack appeared with a plate of cookies, frizzed hair, and worry lines on his face. "Tim?"

God, Tim felt like he ruined everything. All of the running away was to avoid this, and he still caused trouble. He longed for feeling like Jack's again, feeling comfortable and safe, like he had a home there. Looking at Jack, despite what Rhys told him, Tim wasn't sure. 

"I'm so sorry!" gushed Tim. He approached Jack but abruptly stopped, unsure if he was allowed to be closer. "I'm sorry."

Jack set the cookies down and gently held Tim's waist, his face blank. The touch would've excited Tim if Jack didn't look so grave. "I drove you away," he stated.

"I- I didn't know how to say what I needed to." A ball rose in his tight throat. "I started to bond with you, but when you got with Rhys, it- it felt like I didn't matter. Like you didn't want to even acknowledge I existed. I- I wanted you so badly but I couldn't live with myself if I ruined you and Rhys's happiness and spoke up, so, uh. I left." Tim shuffled his feet and looked away from Jack's level gaze. "I regret it, okay? I- that alpha just- it wasn't good, or what I needed. I feel terrible. I feel like I cheated on you. I- um, I mean, like- what happened should've been with you. All I could think about was the idea of YOU holding me, YOU kissing me, YOU doing the, yanno. The sex." Tim blushed bright red, still looking away. "I'm sorry."

Jack didn't reply right away. He hugged Tim and inhaled his scent, soothingly rubbing Tim's back. The affection broke a small barrier in Tim's already worn heart and he sobbed on Jack's shoulder. "I'm sorry too." He forced his body double to wear alpha cologne so much Jack rarely smelled Tim's soothing, sweet omega smell and he pressed his nose shamelessly against his neck. "I neglected you, ignored you like some deadline I didn't want to deal with. I assumed Rhys would be jealous, assumed everything wrong and proved myself a terrible boyfriend. Do you still want to try this?"

Tim's head shot up. "Of course I do!" He sniffled and brushed his hand against Jack's masked cheek. "I want you and Rhys."

"Then I'll try to be open with you." Jack, Tim realized, actually looked nervous. "I've never done this sort of arrangement before. I mean, yeah, everyone assumes I have a lover for every day of the week, and fuck yeah do I encourage it, but that's not me. I take loyalty very seriously. I'm possessive, dedicated, I get tunnel vision, I've never honestly considered having two people in my love life."

Rhys hung back, letting them have their space, but still chimed in. "I know we can do this. We all want to. You'll see, we balance each other."

Jack wanted to try. This was really happening. Tim sighed in relief, resting and taking it all in. Jack was his. Rhys was his. Everything would be okay. More than okay, come to think of it. 

Well, someone had to take the first step. Tim held out his arm to Rhys and Rhys accepted, hugging them both. Tim's heart lightened and he sighed, the tears drying as he smiled. "I feel good about this."

"Your natural omega scent is lovely, but overall, you smell terrible," commented Jack. Rhys laughed and Jack grinned at Tim's offense. "It's that alpha. Blaze. Smells like Concordia."

Tim opened his mouth to make some smart remark but only made a soft squeak of surprise as Jack pulled his hips flush to his. "You, uhhhhhhh, you wanna um, get that scent off?"

"That's not the only thing he wants to get off," joked Rhys, backing out of the embrace. 

Jack glanced at Rhys. "You sure you won't feel left out?"

Rhys shrugged and palmed between his legs. "Trust me Jack, the two of you fucking will definitely finish me."

"Good." Tim's heartbeat raced as Jack stroked his cheek, settling with his hand in Tim's hair. "You wanna get down to business, pumpkin? All this talking and feelings is good and all-" Jack kissed Tim's neck and scraped his teeth against the skin, pleased by how hot Tim's skin was getting, "-but we know where it's headed, baby. You wanna be mine, you gotta let me claim you."

"Hmm-hmm. Y-yeah." Tim bit his lip and whined, Jack's hands getting more confident and firm in their rubbing and touching. "I- yeah."

"Tsk, you have to tell me what you want," teased Jack, kissing Tim's jawbone. "Tell me what you want, nice and clear. Tell me what you get off to at night, what you want me to do to you, kitten."

Blaze had liked him best when Tim played along, flirting and having fun. Tim could've melted into Jack, let him take over entirely, but he wanted to play. He wasn't just some random guy filling a role. He was Tim. "I think everyone knows showing is more effective than telling," said Tim, giving Jack one of his own smirks before pushing Jack against a wall, pinning his wrists above his head while he was still surprised, and kissing him fiercely. 

Rhys moaned, "Damn," as Tim kissed Jack, and that was enough for Tim's hips to buck against Jack's. 

Jack let Tim keep him still for only a minute, freeing himself easily and grabbing Tim's wrists with a wicked grin. "You wanna play rough?" He spun Tim and shoved him back to the wall, their positions perfectly reversed for Jack to bruisingly kiss him. Tim moaned and shivered as slickness gathered inside himself. His arousal was strong enough he knew Jack and Rhys could smell desperate omega. "That's it, good boy," praised Jack. He tore Tim's shirt off over his head and pressed his hands to Tim's bare chest, slowing down his kisses, savoring every bit of him. 

Tim sighed deeply, arcing into the touches and thrumming with pleasure. "Take me to bed."

Tim and Jack continued to kiss and undress each other, and left a trail of clothes for Rhys to follow into the bedroom. Rhys couldn't help laughing as he walked along the laundry trail of Jack's grey jacket, pocketwatch, shield, pistol, waistcoat, white dress shirt, yellow sweater, undershirt, bulletproof vest, body shaper, shoes, dress socks, belt, jeans, under armor shorts, garters, a butt bra, and underwear. All Tim had to contribute were pants, underwear, socks, and boots. 

And after all that, Tim wanted something else off.

"Please," he said softly under Jack, reclined on the bed. Tim caressed Jack's face and kissed his exposed jaw. "I don't want a mask, I want you."

"Timothy, no. The answer is no." Jack was firm and thought kissing Tim would seal the request, but Tim panted and held Jack back enough to talk.

"I was there when it happened, I don't care about a scar! I want you. Please." Tim gave Jack his best doe eyes, wide and pleasing and his mouth slightly open. He knew Jack thought he was adorable, freckles and all, Jack had said as much when they had awkwardly bonded before Rhys. Jack stilled and Tim could tell he was thinking about it and decided to expedite the process by reaching between them and stroking Jack's chest and sides, purring loudly as he pampered his alpha. 

"You- you play dirty." Jack couldn't say no to Tim, and honestly didn't want to. He didn't want to have to hide his face from his lovers anymore. He unclasped the hinges on his mask and set it aside, bracing for Tim to be disgusted.

"Handsome," purred Tim, smiling at Jack and kissing him more, thoroughly enjoying himself. Heat pulsed through Tim and he impatiently raised his pelvis and whined, wet and needy. "Please Jack, I-"

"You want daddy's knot, baby?"

Tim had never daddy kinked anyone in his life, and was slightly alarmed that his dick twitched with excitement, blaming it on the fact that Jack had mentioned his knot. "I wanna feel full, I- ah!"

Jack flipped Tim over and pulled his hips up, Tim's buttocks flush against his front. "You're soaked, kitten." Two of his fingers probed inside Tim, curling and scissoring and making him moan as sparks shot through him. "You know what I want?" Jack added a third and firmly thrust them in and out, noting how Tim trembled and mewled under him, legs spread even wider. "I want to knot you like you're in heat, fill you over and over until you're wrecked. Would you like that? You wanna be so full you cry as you're pumped up with cum?" 

"Yes yes YES!" Tim cried out, shaking as Jack pressed his tip to Tim's body. Jack held his hip with one hand and soothingly rubbed the small of his back with the other. He'd needed Jack for so long he could hardly think. 

Rhys had since tossed his own clothes off and he watched, lazily stroking himself. "I think he's about to finish before you've started," he commented, smiling and flexing his cybernetic arm. "Want me to assist in keeping him on edge?"

"You two are really perfect for me," breathed Jack, nodding at Rhys as he slid inside Tim. 

Tim howled at the stretch and combination of sudden cold and tightness around his cock, keeping him from climaxing. He groaned and buried his face in the bed, noises pouring out of him as he dripped onto the bedding, aroused by Rhys's robotic hand on his body. 

"That's it baby, good boy," praised Jack, moving slowly, in and out, sighing with pleasure. "Perfect, sweetheart. I can feel how much you love this, clenching and begging without having to say a word." He sped up and Tim whimpered, adjusting so Jack could move smoothly. 

Tim's mind was a blur and he craved more and more, toes curling as Jack started to swell inside of him. The knot grew until Jack tugged at his rim and couldn't pull out without hurting Tim and stilled, moaning and gushing inside of Tim. Rhys released Tim and he came immediately, panting and shaking.

"C'mon Jack, be a gentleman," encouraged Rhys. "Let Tim lie down, it's important he's comfortable." 

Jack carefully maneuvered Tim so they were cuddling, spooning him from behind as he knotted him. "You okay, sweetheart?" asked Jack, hugging Tim and kissing his neck.

"Hmmmmmmmm. Hmm-hmm." Tim closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Jack's scent calmed him down, sent signals to his subconscious that he was safe and cared for. He purred and smiled, genuinely happy. 

The bed dipped and Rhys settled down in front of Tim, smoothing his hair and petting him and peppering his face with kisses. "You're so cute, you know that? You're the sweetest omega I've ever met."

"You purr like a car engine," muttered Jack. He yawned and rubbed Tim's belly. "Dunno how I ever resisted you."

"Me neither," replied Tim. He reached out to Rhys and laid a hand on his cheek. "Kiss me?"

"Of course." Rhys pressed his mouth to Tim's and purred himself, instincts telling him to bond and nest with Tim. He flipped the blankets over them all and snuggled Tim as they kissed, exchanging warmth and soft touches. Tim scented Rhys and pulsed around Jack, breathing heavily into Rhys's mouth. "You really like me, huh?"

"You smell perfect." Tim thought for a moment. "I- um, you're aroused."

"Well duh, look at us," drawled Jack. "We're a wet dream come true." 

Rhys grinned, tracing his fingers down Tim's chest. "There something you wanted to do to alleviate my condition?"

Tim flushed bright red and Jack snorted. "Suck his dick already, Tim." Jack kicked the bedding off of them and pulled Tim back where they had been, up on his knees so Rhys could lay in front of him. Tim didn't waste any time going down and sucking Rhys off, moaning and feeling another orgasm build in his lower abdomen. Rhys and Jack were connected and now Tim felt as though he was both of theirs, needing both at the same time.

"Good." Rhys threw his head back and tangled his flesh hand in Tim's hair. "Good good GOOD. Oh fuck, yes." Tim obediently sucked and bobbed his head, tuned to Rhys's moans and wanting them to get louder and louder and wanting to swallow everything Rhys could give him.

Jack pulled out and Tim momentarily felt empty- just until Jack rammed back in and caused him to choke and squeeze Rhys, milking his sudden release.

"Remember how I said I'd fuck you like you're in heat?" Jack pounded into Tim's tired and oversensitive body, Rhys's satisfied omega scent driving him even harder into him. "You didn't think I was going to let you be done so fast, did you?"

Tim licked his lips and tasted Rhys's cum as Jack's first load settled inside him. God he was exhausted, but he accepted it all. "I'm all yours."

-~-

Tim woke up, barely. He yawned and opened his eyes, sleep trying to pull him right back despite a faint ringtone going off. Everything ached in a satisfying way, and all he wanted was to pass back out between his two mates.

Oh.

Rhys shifted in his sleep to hug Tim tighter and Jack grumbled awake behind him, sitting up to turn off his alarm. "Don' go," slurred Tim, whining as Jack got closer and closer to leaving the bed. Jack meant comfort, home. Tim didn't want to lose him so fast. Not after the night before.

"Shhhhh, go back to sleep sweetie. Take the day off with Rhys." Jack was softer than normal, Tim noticed. He rolled over despite Rhys's sleepy protests and laid his head in Jack's lap. 

"You're so nice." Come to think of it, the only other time Jack had given him a full day off on a whim was when Tim had to get surgery for respawning from a New-U station with a third arm coming out his side, small and useless. Jack had been upset, saying Tim could've kept it if Jack could get one too. Tim had jumped into a pit of lava, hoping to spawn without it only to find the mistake firmly in place when he came back. 

"Of course I am, you're my boyfriend now." Jack smoothed Tim's bedhead and stroked his cheek. "I need to take care of you. Do you think I'd send my new omega mate to work after having a night like last night? You need rest. You and Rhys need to bond more."

"Thank you." Tim breathed Jack's scent deeply and sighed, happy to nuzzle his stomach and purr. "You're nice and warm."

"Rhys is warm too." Jack tried to get up but Tim held his waist and pouted.

"Noooooooooooo."

"Is this what having two omegas mean? My bed constantly tugging me right back in?" joked Jack. He freed himself from Tim's arms but gave him a kiss. "See you later, okay? Have lots of fun with Rhysie for me."

Rhys raised his head tiredly and flopped onto Tim, getting him right back in his arms. "Byyyye, Jack. I'll take good care of Timmy."

Tim dozed off with Rhys on top of him, warm and content. He purred and smiled as Rhys purred back, snuggling up to him in a more comfortable position. Not one, but two people wanted him. It was a wonderful feeling.

Except-

"Hey Rhys?"

"Hm?"

"This isn't all, you know-" Tim paused, afraid of the answer. Old doubts came back to him, doubts from being alone all his life, from people always pointing out his flaws and how bad of an omega he was for not looking and behaving a perfect way. "This isn't just because of how I look, right? Jack and you like me just cause, I dunno, not just because I'm his double? This isn't just me being a kinky plaything?"

Rhys frowned. "No? Dude, how could you think that? I mean lets be real, Jack probably is into you for being his double, and I think you're hot, but no. I just like you. I genuinely like you."

Rhys kissed Tim's lips and tried to lighten up. "This is just weird cause it's all backwards, like, we're living together within weeks of meeting. But you like me though, right?"

Was that even a question? "Of course!" Tim fit his mouth against Rhys and sighed, melting as Rhys kissed him back. Rhys's scent was enticing in ways Jack's wasn't, sweet and soft and inviting. Tim pressed against Rhys, desire pooling in his core. "We need to get to know each other more," he murmured. 

"I think so too." Rhys's eyes glinted and he rolled Tim onto his back and straddled him. He kissed Tim's neck, encouraged by Tim petting his hair. Rhys moved lower, kissing his collarbone and heading down his chest to a nipple. He lapped at if and noticed Tim's hips raise. "Like that, huh?"

"Hm-" Tim didn't think he was normally so sensitive. Rhys closed his mouth around the nub and sucked, his cybernetic hand on Tim's stomach to keep him still. "Hmmmm, why do I like that?" 

"It's a pack thing, omegas like being touched by each other differently than alphas touch us." Rhys sucked Tim's other nipple and popped off of it to keep going down, kissing Tim. "I'm still gonna have some fun with you, don't worry."

Tim breathed loudly as Rhys trailed down, gasping and bucking as Rhys closed his lips around Tim's tip. He sucked just long enough to get Tim close and squirming only to pull off, smirking at his loud whine. "It's only gonna get better, I promise." Rhys gently prodded two fingers at Tim's rim and blanched when Tim flinched. "Shit! Sorry, forgot about my cybern-"

"Put it back." Tim opened his legs and bit his lip, hoping Rhys wouldn't think it was too weird. "It's- it's hot. Put it back."

Rhys carefully rubbed Tim with his cold robotic fingers, noticing Tim sigh and shift and welcome the sensation. "You got a temperature kink, or are my cybernetics just that sexy?" Tim gushed with slick as Rhys pressed one finger inside, quickly adding another as Tim pushed his hips, forcing his fingers deeper inside. "Damn, Tim."

The metal was unforgiving and rigid inside of Tim and he loved it, the cold intensifying every movement. Rhys slowly pumped his fingers in and out and Tim whimpered. "Harder. C'mon- frick me."

"You asked for it." Rhys grinned and sped up, mercilessly stroking Tim's prostate over and over with every harsh jab, in and out. Tim angled himself better against the onslaught and cried out with every thrust, clenching and dripping. He came hard with Rhys's fingers inside, encouraging him as he spasmed and finally lay still.

"Oh my god," panted Tim.

Rhys responded by licking Tim's abdomen, cleaning off his release. The affection stirred up a purr from Tim. "I'm covered in sweat and saliva."

"You wanna shower?"

"Yeah." Tim sighed, satisfyingly achy and relaxed. He forced himself to stumble out of bed and to his bathroom. He stepped into the shower and let the hot water soak his hair and revitalize his body. 

Two boyfriends. Two people at the same time, one his boss, the other a sort of guy who was way too cool for Tim's true self. They were mated to him, lived with him.

Tim's head spun as he scrubbed himself with citrus shower gel. He had pined for Jack for what felt like forever and finally had him, and already Rhys was growing warmer and closer to him. Life had been hard, but he still had more to go. No longer alone, no longer an outsider in his own home.

Tim met Rhys in the kitchen and kissed his cheek as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Yes, this arrangement was going to be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Far from over yet! :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to thethespacecoyote! Happy birthday!

Tim really had no idea what to do. He spent so long wanting a relationship, but never considered what people in relationships did outside of existing in the same space and sometimes inside the other.

Rhys was in the kitchen, humming as he made himself a cup of coffee and toast. Tim stood behind him, hair spiky and wet, and just watched him. Honestly, he was more attractive than Jack in a lot of ways, warmer too. Tim's eyes trailed to the tattoo on his neck and his bright yellow arm and felt something stir inside him. A Hyperion ambitious to stand out, but warm to Tim.

He sighed. Perfect.

Rhts turned around and raised his eyebrows. "Oh, hey."

"Ah! Haha! Hi! Yeah!" gushed Tim. Heat rose to his face and he squirmed. Were they supposed to be casual? Flirty? Boring? Why was this so difficult? "Ummmm. You see, you just- I like tattoos."

"Well thank you." Rhys grinned and traced his fingers over his neck. "You don't have to be so shy, I mean I licked some interesting things off your body like an hour ago." 

"Oh. Yeah, yeah you did." Tim wanted to melt into the floor. "I'm kinda new to this."

Rhys poured Tim a cup of coffee. "Hey, it's okay. I like you. I mean, I wouldn't have catfished Blaze to find you if I didn't like you an awful lot, shyness and all."

"You-" Tim covered his mouth and laughed. "You didn't!"

"Sure did! Got out my fancy thigh highs and Jack took the shots." Rhys winked. "Can't tell who had more fun, me or him."

Tim took his coffee and sipped it. "I'm glad you came for me. It's- hard."

Rhys pecked Tim on the cheek, making his face turn redder. "We're here for you now, okay? No matter what."

"Me too. Like, I'm here for you." Tim kissed Rhys's cheek and smiled. "So we have the whole day, huh? What do you like to do?"

Tim hoped Rhys could shed some light on what Tim needed to /do/, but his answer alarmed him so much he jumped. "I dunno, wanna get some ice cream? Jack owns like, the whole space station."

"WHAT?" Rhys looked absolutely offended and Tim frantically shook his head. Fear gripped him and he spluttered, "No, no nothing against you and ice cream, but Jack will kill me! I'm his double! To go out in public, to do something like that-"

"You forgetting Jack is your boyfriend? Our boyfriend?" Rhys set his coffee down with a little too much force with his cybernetic arm, trying to control himself. It was so obvious to Rhys how Tim was supposed to react, and yet there he was, resisting any chance of a good time. "Your life is different now! Why is it so hard to believe we care about you?! Do you think this is all about you being an indoor pet? That we'd let you see us at our most vulnerable and it means nothing? You think I'D invite you into my life like this so casually?"

Tim's heart sank. He didn't want to upset Rhys. "Wait, please." Rhys looked like he wanted to take off and spend his day off eating the ice cream parlor all by himself, and Tim couldn't let that happen. Day one had to go right. 

Rhys sighed and stayed. "Okay. Waiting."

"Listen," said Tim softly, trying to not sound angry or afraid of Jack. "When I first met him, I was immediately responsible for saving his life and defending us, with no training aside from acting. Every mission was obey Jack or die. Every day was putting my life on the line whether it was necessary or not. No one has ever been allowed to know the difference outside of my personal team and- I- it's weird to think I'm allowed to do something like have a nice time with you, or talk to anyone. I don't have any friends, and in public I have to be Jack at all times, which means I usually stay home when I'm not on active duty. No one- no one's gotten to know me for years."

Rhys deflated. "God that's depressing. Jack hasn't been lenient at all lately? Because- he told me he worries about you. He wants you and he wants you to be happy."

Tim reflected on the past weeks. "Well, I haven't really asked for anything in a long time. We weren't really talking for awhile. You're right." Tim shifted awkwardly. "I need to give him a chance, believe this change. What you two are doing, giving me this chance, honestly means so much."

Rhys hugged him and Tim sighed with relief. The last thing he wanted was for their first few days officially together was to hurt Rhys. "Call him if you want to check if it's okay. This is new to him too." 

Tim stepped away and called Jack on his Echo, bracing himself for an irritated, pissed off Jack. What he got was, "Hey babe."

"Uhm. Uh. Hey."

"Awwwwww," Jack cooed. "You're still a little shy? Don't worry, you'll get used to dating me soon. You kiddos having fun?"

"Well- uh- well I was wondering if it was okay if we went out in public. Like, if I could take Rhys to get ice cream or something. Maybe dinner. I dunno. I mean, I have your face, so-"

"Oh geez, kid. Do whatever you want!" Jack drawled, typing in the background. "Worst thing that could happen is that it'll confuse the hell out of the paparazzi if I'm acting all cute and flustered around Rhys, which is hilarious anyway! Just don't vomit after only three drinks. In fact, just don't throw up at all, especially in low gravity. Bye!"

Tim stared at his Echo. "He told me to do whatever I want."

Rhys hugged Tim around his waist. "See?" 

All that time, and Tim had been jealous of Rhys for getting to go out with Jack. If only he'd known he'd get his chance, and apparently with Jack too. Tim beamed and kissed Rhys. "Ice cream it is! And I have a perfect place for us to go after that! Oh, and I can make reservations anywhere you want for dinner with Jack's bottomless wallet!"

"Now that's what I'm talking about!"

-~-

Tim knew for a fact that Jack's favorite ice cream flavors were mint chocolate chip and rocky road, but Tim happily ate cookie dough ice cream across from Rhys at the bright ice cream parlor. Bright yellows and a few pastel colors made it kid friendly but still subtly reminded them they were still in a Hyperion business. "You're cute, you know that pumpkin?"

Rhys bashfully looked at Tim over his ice cream sundae mid lick, tongue covered in whipped cream and fudge. He quickly swallowed and huffed with laughter at Tim's smirk. "I'll be civilized, I guess."

All the other customers sat as far away from them as possible. Tim secretly liked it, not because of why Jack would like it, for striking fear into regular employees, but so that no one would come near them and that meant no unwanted interactions with other humans.

Tim enjoyed his cookie dough with Reese's Pieces on it and gestured at Rhys with a spoonful of his treat. "Hey Rhys."

Rhys eyed the candies. "You're gonna do it, aren't you?"

"You taste delicious."

It was bad at best, but still made Rhys smile. Rhys kept eating and spoke through a mouthful. "Where we going after this?"

"Oh, just a nice place I know," drawled Tim, aware that people were intently listening in. "We're gonna go to the moon and back, baby!"

Rhys stared. "Elpis?!"

"Yeah! Bounce around in low gravity, see the stars, that kinda shit. Nothing less than spectacular for you, Rhysie. You'll be equipped with the best oz kit and shield around, of course."

Most everyone only stayed on Helios. A chance to walk on the moon? "Hell yeah!" Rhys ate a giant bite and asked, "What's an oz kit?"

Tim was tempted to roll his eyes like Jack would but decided to lay off the acting. He wanted to be as sweet as possible for Rhys, after all. "An oz, or O2 kit is what lets you breathe down on Elpis. It also can give you a boost when you're jumping around, and it lets you butt slam into the ground from midair. All around awesomeness."

"Ooooooooh. Sounds a bit dangerous."

Tim waved his hand dismissively. "Not where we're going, and not with me. You'll be safe." 

They took a trip to Jack's armory and Rhys gawked. Jack had every kind of gun imaginable, and all expensive and powerful. Shelf upon shelf upon treasure chest upon prizes mounted on the wall were crammed in the room with paths to walk around in. For a split second, Rhys understood why vault hunting was an attractive profession.

Tim selected the best legendary gear available for Rhys. "We might run into some kraggons," said Tim. "We're going to an area where they're weak or friendly, but still. Do you want any weapons?"

"Uhhhhh. Is there a baton around here? Like a stun baton? I dunno if I'm good with guns."

"Sure." Tim shifted aside a few shields and found Jack's miscellaneous items, such as batons and whips. "You shouldn't need it."

Rhys took it and tucked it in his pocket and nodded. "Yeah, just to be safe." He noticed the few whips and smirked. "You'd think Jack would keep those in his bedroom."

Tim shrugged. "Not like he has anyone to use them on."

It got so quiet Tim could practically hear the blush creeping up Rhys's face.

"Oh. Oh- I mean-"

"No, no it's okay." Rhys rubbed his neck and let out an embarrassed laugh. "I, um. Yeah. I- I mean Jack and I when you weren't home some days, might've like, you know."

"You don't have to say it." Tim felt himself grinning anyway, pleased to find something out about Rhys. 

Rhys looked away and laughed again. "Haha, uhhhh. Yep. I'm into getting spanked and tied up. The more you know, right?!"

Tim reached out and held Rhys's hand. "Hey, it's okay! That's cool. I could kinda see how being tied up would be fun."

"Is being a masochist too weird though? I mean that's tip of the iceberg, to be honest."

Tim could tell Rhys was honestly anxious about it and he shook his head. "No! Not too weird at all! I mean, I guess you're dating the right guy for that. As long as you enjoy yourself. I mean, I'm very VERY into being called cute pet names and praised and complimented. Like, call me a good boy and I'm yours. I love the way Jack talks to me in bed. I'd never admit it to anyone else ever, but yeah."

"Awww. That's cute though! I'm into like, being rough and passionate and choked and bitten."

Tim took Rhys's cybernetic hand and kissed his cheek, squeezing his hands as he did so. "Like I said, as long as you like it it's okay! It really is, even if it's not the brand of things I do. I seem to have a robot kink, who knew, huh? You're not weird. Actually, it's kinda hot."

Rhys relaxed and kissed Tim back. "Hot even if you're not into it?"

"Well, maybe I'd have fun watching, even if not participating. I dunno. I can count on one hand the number of times I've ever had sex, so it's not like I know everything about myself." Tim hugged Rhys. "Anyway, it's well and truly okay that you like those things with Jack. You're my mate."

Rhys purred and nuzzled Tim, holding him close and listening to Tim purr back. "Good. I don't wanna make you uncomfortable, so I'm glad I don't have to hide that part of my love life."

Tim hadn't planned on getting so cuddly with Rhys, but it was a nice, private room. He pressed his mouth to Rhys's and sighed, feeling warm as Rhys kissed him back. Even if what Rhys was into didn't matter much to Tim, he could tell Rhys felt relieved to talk about it with him. "That's what we're for, right? We should be able to tell each other anything."

Rhys nodded solemnly. "Except for Christmas and birthday presents. Keep those secret."

"Of course." 

Tim helped Rhys equip his oz kit and shield and he smiled to himself. A barrier was gone between them. No progress was too small or insignificant.

He led Rhys to a Fast Travel station and held his hand. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

Tim selected Serenity's Waste and lost himself in the sensation of teleporting, nostalgia rushing back to him as he looked around Janey's old garage. "Just as I left it," he sighed.

Rhys slowly crept around, eyes wide. He gently hopped off the floor and shouted as he floated up much higher than normal. "Oh my god!"

Tim hadn't lost his low gravity legs, easily bouncing up and down as Rhys timidly hopped. "Fun, isn't it? You haven't even seen outside yet!"

Oh yes, this was a perfect date. Rhys carefully walked outside, looking like a little kid as his oz kit activated and he stared up at the stars. He gazed at the sky and down at the moonscape of lava and rocks, awe written across his face. Helios was as huge as ever, but he had no idea it would be as big from down on Elpis. "Woah."

Tim hugged Rhys from behind and looked with him. "A lot of history happened on this moon. I wanted you to see it, even if just a tiny bit."

"It's beautiful!" Tim guided Rhys to an oxygen vent, smiling as Rhys probed the cracks in the moon's volcanic surface and rambled. "This is so cool! And your adventures all took place down here?! Holy shit!"

"Yeah. Here and Helios." Tim sighed. "I used to live a boring, pointless, peaceful life. Never thought I'd be like, a serial killer on the moon."

"Hey," said Rhys softly. He gently stroked Tim's cheek and subtly stepped closer, making Tim feel very short on oxygen despite standing on a hotspot. "You're not boring or pointless. Timothy at home is just as important as Jack in the throne room. I want it all."

Tim pulled Rhys closer around his waist, heart pounding. His composure almost broke but he spoke anyway, like he wasn't so touched he wanted to cry. "God- you really mean it."

"Yes. I do. Isn't the best way to fall in love fast?"

Tim was hit with the memory of when he first met Moxxi, how head over heels he was for her, how seeing different sides of her just made him pine for her even more. Nothing Moxxi could do would make Tim not want to please her, make her happy.

The idea that Rhys felt something like that for Tim made him want to swoon.

"Yes- yes it is the best way."

Rhys pressed them flush together, drawing Tim in with his cybernetic hand on his hip and the other in his hair. His eyes were bright and Tim realized he only sensed warmth and safety from Rhys. Some fun, some excitement maybe, but above all, a sort of bond like the beginnings of a family. "Is it possible," asked Rhys "to kiss in oz kits?"

"We can find out," breathed Tim.

-~-

Tim took Rhys out for an expensive dinner with a few drinks at the end and came home satisfied and merry, both grinning and giggling as they let themselves in Jack's home.

"Did you know it's harder to get an erection in low gravity?" Rhys joked with a loopy grin.

"Is that a challenge?" They made eye contact and laughed. Tim doubled over and shouted, "Haha! Harder!" 

Jack came out of the kitchen with a freshly made pumpkin roll. "Hey nerds."

Tim hugged Jack and purred, affectionate and content as Rhys hugged Jack from the other side. As delicious as Jack's pastries were, something had to be wrong for him to stress bake. "Why are you making pumpkin rolls?"

"Nothing." Tim pouted and kissed Jack's cheek.

"No, there's definitely something."

Jack sighed. "I was worried about you two getting along, but I see I shouldn't have. Of course you two hot messes would be perfect together! And, uh-"

Rhys pecked Jack's jawbone. "And?"

"It's stupid, but I guess I also worried about if you two would be too well matched. So great together you wouldn't want old Jack crashing in on your fun. Silly, right? I mean who the hell am I to think that kinda shit?"

Rhys and Tim practically read each other's minds as they pulled Jack down onto the couch and snuggled him, gushing about how much they liked him and doing everything possible to get cozy with their alpha.

It was the closest thing to a perfect day Tim had ever known.

-~-

The only problem with Rhys and Jack was that they were literally the only people Tim had. They were loving mates, sure, but he still had intense pangs of loneliness. Tim had never been a popular social butterfly, but for heaven's sake he had daily conversations with more than two people just in his family alone.

Tim ate lunch in Jack's office by himself, filling in for Jack while Jack was in a meeting. It felt strange to have his alpha scent on. In some ways the scent was pleasing to him, like he'd just drank a glass of wine and could feel warmth settling inside of him.

It was bizarre that the very same scent used to repulse Tim. Or maybe, it had changed over time. 

He sighed, biting into his sandwich and racking his brain for anyone he could have as a friend or even conversation partner. Wilhelm knew who he was, but every time they talked it was "murder this" and "chop off x limbs this week". Dreary. Athena and Janey hated Jack and Tim could get in huge trouble contacting them, even if he sincerely missed them.

Aurelia was likely busy killing things in a remote Pandoran tundra, and Tim would rather drop kick a Claptrap unit than make small talk with one. Nisha was down on Pandora terrorizing a town, and she already terrified Tim to begin with.

An ache firmly settled in Tim's chest. All the people from his adventures with the vault, and only Jack was someone he felt he could talk to. No, there had to be someone else.

Tim waited until he got home to plop down on his bed ad pull up his previous chat with Blaze, heart leaping when he saw new messages.

Blaze: hey, I don't know if you're gonna check this ever again, but I hope you're okay

Blaze: I'm worried about you. The way you talked about Jack makes me feel like you're not safe. You deserve someone perfect

Tim smiled, light and giddy. Blaze did care.

Jimothy: I'm okay. I'm great, actually! Jack and Rhys are wonderful to me. I can't believe it took us this long to get together. 

Jimothy: I miss you, though. I don't really have friends since becoming a double. I wish we could hang out and talk.

Blaze: why not? Because of your controlling alpha? Isn't it weird you can't have friends?

Jimothy: it's not like that. I'm a secret because I have to be, as a body double. It's not some alpha control thing.

Blaze: Really?

Tim blanched and shoved his Echo back in his pocket. He had a horrible, true point. While he was planning to see Blaze again, even just for a coffee, he knew he'd have to sneak around Jack for it. 

He couldn't do it.

He dwelt on it for days when he was alone until he went quiet around Rhys and Jack, retreating back into himself.

Jack came home that DA and found Tim silently sitting on his bed, staring at the carpet. "Hey sweetheart." He wrapped an arm around Tim's shoulders and scented him, frowning. "Somethings up. What's wrong?"

"I can't have secrets, and I don't want to." Tim kicked his legs sadly. "Listen, Jack. It's been a problem for awhile, and now that we're dating, no, mated- I have to address it." Tim took in a shaky breath. "I need to have friends."

Jack was bracing himself for anything from unconfessed murders to company secrets, not this. "Pardon?"

"I want to talk to people. I want to have a life outside of my job." 

"But you do." Jack kissed Tim's lips gently and pet his hair, things that normally would've made Tim purr and relax without fail. Not this time. "C'mon, you have me and Rhys. I'd do anything to protect you and cherish you. We might be only officially together as of this week, but our bond is strong. There's nothing wrong, pumpkin."

Tim sniffled, much to Jack's alarm. "Yes, I have you two. I wouldn't want anyone else in the universe to be my lovers. But I have no one to talk to. No one to see outside this apartment. I don't have coworkers or friends or acquaintances or ANYONE, Jack! I don't even have my mom anymore." 

Jack was at a loss. Nothing Tim was saying was a problem to him. "Helios might be all mine, but I can't guarantee it's totally safe. That's my priority, keeping us and our secrets far out of harm's way. That contract was written for a reason."

Tim hated fighting with Jack. It was like shouting at a brick wall. "You don't understand! It's not about safety, I can handle myself-"

"Am I not enough?! Is that it?" Jack didn't seem angry, just hurt, but Tim shrank back. 

"No, no you're enough. You're all one person could be. I- I love you! I love you but I need my own space and people I don't have to balance on eggshells and act around! I want a support circle, people I can share my life with! That's normal!"

Jack stood up abruptly, effectively shoving Tim away. "You can't leave me and no one can find out about you! People will hurt you to hurt me! What if vault hunters or Dahl or whoever else is out for my blood finds out about you and hunts you down! Do you think I can handle the thought of losing you over a risk like this? Letting our lives be exposed?"

Paranoia. Tim gaped at Jack. "I opened a vault! You threw me down on the moon, some kid with no training and no experience with guns and expected me to live and even act as bait and shield you if people came after you! Now you're saying if I reveal my identity it's an even worse risk? You just want to control me? Is that it?"

"It's for you own good, Angel!" 

Jack froze. He stepped back and tripped over Tim's bed, trying to run out of the room. Tim didn't know what the sudden change was, but he his stomach dropped as Jack bolted out. 

Tim curled up alone in bed and sobbed. 

-~-

"Timothy. Hey. Pumpkin pie."

Tim opened his eyes and looked up at Jack. Jack settled down on his bed next to Tim, holding a plate of pizza. "There you are. You like pepperoni, right?"

"I'm not hungry."

Jack set the plate aside and sighed, face downcast. "I've done some serious thinking. Certain things have been called to my attention, and I can't let it go. What you said has some merit. I want to give it a try." 

Tim sat up and didn't look Jack in the eye as his stomach growled loudly. "I don't get why you were so upset. I wouldn't cheat on you. I thought you trusted me."

"I didn't mean to be a dick, Tim. But I realize now I must've sounded like one. I just didn't realize how your needs are different than mine. I want to try this out."

Tim blinked a few times. "Wait, just like that?"

"Yeah. Call it an experiment."

Jack never changed his mind easily. Tim furrowed his eyebrows. "What happened? You never sway your argument."

"Shhhhh. Nothing at all." Jack was soothing and soft. Maybe too soothing, like he was covering up a lie. He didn't know what it could possibly be or how to pressure him about it.

Well, it didn't matter. Tim finally let himself lean on Jack. Even though he didn't regret anything he said, Tim felt terrible. "Can I still sleep in your bed tonight?" 

Sadness flashed across Jack's face and he kissed Tim and held him for awhile. "You never need to ask, Timothy."

Tim snuggled up to Rhys and Jack in their bed and immediately felt perfect. Rhys was long passed out asleep and Tim was lulled by his steady breathing, purring and content between his mates.

Jack had no idea Tim planned to befriend Blaze.


	4. Chapter 4

Tim waited again for Blaze in Concordia, this time excited for much different reasons. He shifted his weight back and forth on his feet and sighed. Finally, a friend. Someone to talk to who wasn't his lover. 

Time ticked by and he started getting worried. Blaze was most definitely late. Tim sent him another message and glanced around town, nervous that people might start noticing him and thinking he was suspicious, particularly with his helmet on. 

It didn't matter. Tim knew where Blaze lived and went directly to his apartment. He knocked on the door and called out, "Hey! Blaze! It's me!"

The door creaked open and Tim moved to come inside but Blaze blocked his way, closing the door behind him. "Listen kid, I gotta talk to you."

Tim deflated at Blaze's serious tone. "What's wrong?"

Blaze sighed. "I like you. And I don't mind sharing, but your alpha sure does. It ain't worth death."

Woah. "I think you misunderstand why I'm here, I just wanted to hang out, or play video games, or-"

"You're the one who's misunderstanding!" Blaze growled. "You think I'd want you back around here if I wasn't gonna have sex with you? You're crazy. We met via dating site. I've knotted you. Yeah, you're cute, but if I can't have you and touch you however I want, doesn't really matter to me if you got a nice personality."

Tim stared. He had a heavy, sad block in his stomach and it slowly set in. "All you see me as is just someone to have sex with? Nothing else? Holding me and- and saying I could even stay with you was all to sleep with me?!"

"I'm a nice guy. If we were together, I'd take great care of you. I meant every bit of it. But now, with Jack as your alpha, you gotta scram."

No. "I- I thought-"

Blaze thumped his fist against the wall. "You thought WRONG, get it?! You're an omega, I'm an alpha. We've had sex. If we're not gonna keep having sex, then we call it a one night stand. Got it?"

Tim bit his lip, genuinely hurt. Blaze was his last hope at having a friend. He wasn't going to cry, he couldn't be weak. "I really thought you cared about me. You were so sweet- just to knot me?!" shouted Tim. 

"I wanted you to dump Jack and I pointed out why he's shitty." Blaze stepped threateningly towards Tim and folded his arms, grinning as Tim stepped back subconsciously. "I think YOU'RE the selfish one here, not taking into account that I would care about you, and like you quite a lot, and want me to just play pretend and 'hang out' with you. Grow the hell up!" 

Betrayal. That's what this was. Tim sniffed but also took a step forward. He couldn't lose ground to this asshole. Couldn't be intimidated. Jack wouldn't be intimidated. "I'M selfish? I'm the one with hidden intentions? You're a stupid, hollow, emotionless, sex crazed alpha who doesn't care about anyone but himself! I hope you're single forever, jackass!" 

Blaze shoved Tim and Tim yelped with surprise as he was slammed against the building, startled and violated by the alpha touching him. "I can't believe Jack would put up with a bitch like you! Now let me take you or fucking scram! Piece of shit." Blaze kept his hands pressed to Tim's chest and learned in close with a leer-

Tim hissed, rage flowing through him. Fear and alarm poured through him as the alpha inched closer. He broke his arm free and drew his Hyperion pistol in a wide arc, hitting Blaze in the face and drawing blood. "I'm not Jack-" he snarled, lashing out and pistol whipping Blaze again, "-but I've learned a fucking thing or two!" He unloaded his entire magazine into Blaze, making sure to only inflict flesh wounds until the end, watching him howl and struggle in pain before he put a bullet directly in his skull. 

He panted for breath and groaned. Tim hadn't actually killed anyone since his vault hunting days, and he felt terrible. Well, not too terrible, considering he didn't know how aggressive Blaze would get, and he felt somewhat justified since Blaze basically admitted to using him. Tim was still reeling and still pissed off. 

Alright, he felt guilty because he was sure he was supposed to feel guilty, but he was too furious to feel much.

Tim stormed back up to Helios, ignoring anyone who noticed he was covered in blood and still gripping his gun until he reached Jack's office. He probably hadn't looked so in character his entire double career, and Jack stared at him. 

"First of all, that's hot as hell. Second of all, what happened? I told you you have time off."

Tim wanted to curl up with Jack and be comforted, but he couldn't seem to let go of his pistol, shaking and clenching it tight. "I went and saw Blaze again." Jack betrayed no surprise, and Tim went on. "He didn't care about me. Got to the point where, after an argument, I felt threatened. He had his hands on me. I killed him." 

"He had his hands on you?" growled Jack. 

Tim dropped the gun and sniffled, nodding. "He- I- I wanted to be his friend! I just wanted someone to be there for me- but- but I'm an omega, and he was an alpha- and- he wanted me to dump you! He said he only acted nice because he "meant it" if I would be his. Said I could let him have me, or I needed to run. That's when he shoved me and got too close." A sob rose out of Tim's chest and Jack stood up to get close. "I'd felt so safe and so happy before- but- but after seeing him attack me- I- I feel- I feel terrible!"

Jack slowly hugged Tim, not wanting to startle him. "Shhhh. You're safe now, that's all that matters. As if some lowlife is a match for you." Jack kissed Tim's cheek. "I'm sorry you had to experience that, sweetheart."

Tim cried more and he whimpered. Jack didn't understand. "He hurt me. I don't feel okay. And I haven't used a gun in so long it doesn't feel right to have shot at him! I'm not you!"

For a moment, Tim wondered if he'd crossed a line. He cried uncontrollably as so much repressed emotion poured out of him. Grief, anger, sorrow. "I'm sorry, Tim." Jack held him and pet his hair, letting him release everything he needed. "This job must be hell for you.

"I didn't give a skag's ass about you when I first hired you. I didn't think about what kind of damage someone would go through being my complete double. I didn't do so much I needed to. I honestly didn't think of the mystery person I was paying as even a person." Jack scented Tim and inhaled deeply, instincts wanting to calm and soothe his distressed omega. "I took everything from you and forced you to become me. Or at least, a version of me. You're valuable as an employee, but you're much more than that now." Jack pulled back from Tim and looked him in the eyes, hands on his face, cupping his cheeks and wiping his tears.

"How about if you never have to act as my double again?"

Tim shakily nodded and threw his arms around Jack, burying his face in his shirt. Never be his double. Never have to act again. Never have to hurt someone because Jack had a temper. "You mean it?"

"I've been considering it for awhile. Your health has suffered, especially mentally, no offense."

Tim allowed himself to smile. "None taken," he said quietly. "It's really okay?"

"Really, kiddo, you outdid yourself opening a vault. You've earned a break. That, and I want to have you as my mate, full time." Jack kissed his nose. "My intentions aren't entirely selfless."

"They're welcome more than you know." Tim finally went lax in Jack's arms. He nuzzled him and breathed deeply, purring. "Meetings and stuff are fine, but I can't- I can't do the rest. I wish you didn't do the rest, but that's a problem for another day."

Jack kissed Tim firmly, holding his head close to him and pressing their bodies together. Tim kissed back and hummed. Jack pressed his tongue inside Tim's mouth and Tim sighed, content until Jack grabbed his butt and growled.

"Woah- uhm- stop."

Jack leaned back with a frown. "Too much?"

"I don't want anything to do with sex after this morning." Tim shrugged out of Jack's embrace. "I want to go home."

The scent of fresh blood through his flared nostrils was incredibly alluring to Jack, especially knowing it had come from someone who'd hurt his mate. No, he couldn't push Tim. Jack toned down his own arousal and nodded. Be sensitive. Be attentive. "Alright. Get some rest, pumpkin."

Tim felt heavy as he left. Maybe he was a bad omega for not letting Jack take him. He could still smell Jack's scent in his nose and he walked into their home with his eyes downcast. He barely registered that Rhys was home until he was pulled into a hug. "Hi," mumbled Tim.

"Jack told me what happened." Rhys purred low in his chest, knowing it would calm Tim down and stabilize his mood. "He suggested I do, and I quote, 'something omega-ish' to help you feel better." Tim didn't reply and Rhys didn't rush him. "I noticed you don't really have a nest. I thought we could do some shopping and scavenging around the house to make you a little place of your own."

Nesting wasn't something Tim had cared about in a long time, but he didn't want to hurt Rhys's feelings. "Isn't that just for pregnant omegas?"

"Hm? No, it's a safe comforting place for any omega inside their home. You have a bed to sleep in, but a nest is a cozy soft place to relax or recover in. That way you're not in your bed too much." Rhys led Tim into one of the spare rooms and pointed to his nest on the floor, filled with pillows and blankets and for some reason, very obnoxious socks. There was a tv on the wall and an assortment of games and movies stacked on the floor. The room was softly lit by a couple lamps and Tim could tell Rhys spent time there. "I like going here when I need to unwind. It's my very own space away from Jack."

After all of Tim's isolation from anyone, Rhys wasn't making any sense. "But I don't want to be away from you and Jack."

"Having your own area to yourself isn't excluding us." Rhys hugged Tim from behind and nosed at his neck. Tim still reeked of distress and tears and it made Rhys have chest pains. Rhys kissed his cheek and tried to convey everything was okay. "Why don't we make you a nest in here beside mine? We can cuddle and play games or whatever together. If anything, it's something to take your mind off of things for awhile, right?"

Tim leaned back into Rhys and sighed. "Okay."

Rhys made room for both of them in his pile of pillows and blankets and he spooned Tim. Their shared warmth was comfortable and Tim actually did feel better, surrounded by softness and Rhys's scent. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. He finally felt home. Tension eased out of his body as he focused on Rhys's heartbeat. "Thank you. I'm sorry I fussed."

"It's okay. I want to take care of you." Rhys pulled up the Helios shopping center on his cybernetic palm and scrolled through bedding and living accessories. "Do you like beanbag chairs?"

"Yeah."

Tim dozed while Rhys ordered new things for Tim to make his own retreat. Part of him wished he didn't need support or Rhys to be so understanding, but he had yearned for someone to genuinely care about him. Particularly in light of Blaze, and how Jack had treated him before. 

He wished he could simply get over things that hurt him.

Rhys brought in a package of things for Tim only to find him fast asleep. "Cute," whispered Rhys, gently draping a blanket over him. 

The next day Tim could tell Jack was still trying to be delicate to him, not making sudden moves, talking softly, giving him yet another day off. "You don't have to tiptoe around me," said Tim, feeling miserable at having inconvenienced Jack for the second day in a row. Rhys was already at work and here Tim was, at home again.

"Shush. You need time to recover."

Tim bit his lip and then fully bristled, blood rushing to his face and his muscles tensing. Jack only had a moment's warning before Tim snapped, "I'm not fragile! I'm an omega, but I'm not a baby! Don't you remember how I could hold my own right alongside Nisha and Wilhelm?"

Jack folded his arms and scowled. "Course I do! You hated every fucking minute of it! Complaining and mocking me nonstop! In fact, I remember yesterday too, when you had a meltdown in my office over shooting someone, and I gave you the out you'd always wanted, and now I'm the bad guy about this? What the hell do you want from me?"

"I-" Tim faltered. He wanted to please Jack and feel productive, feel WORTH something, but he was still exhausted and mentally frazzled. "I don't know."

Jack took Tim's hand and squeezed it. "I found a therapist for you. Someone I know is secure to talk to and work through some of this. I wanted you to go see her today, if you're not too angry about being an omega." There was still an edge to his voice, but Tim ignored it and softened.

"Alright. Um, thank you."

Tim followed Jack to one of the sealed rooms in his private wing of Helios. The door clanked open to reveal what didn't look like Tim's idea of a therapist's office. There was indeed a couch and a coffee table in the middle of the room, and soft lighting to make it homey, but no one else there. It looked like half of an office. "Uh? What's this?"

"When you're ready," instructed Jack, pointing to a small box on the table, "push that button. Talk as long as you like, kay sweetheart? I'll see you later."

Tim stepped into the room and the door locked again, although he knew he and Jack had the same clearance so it didn't matter. He settled down on the couch and eyed the box warily. Was this a joke? Was it just a recording device? Tim sighed and pressed the largest button and leaned back.

A blue light flickered on and a signal bar lit up on the box as a holographic display projected out of the top. "Woah," breathed Tim.

The projection took the upper form of a girl, who turned to face Tim. "Hello, Timothy Lawrence."

"Uh. Hi."

"My name is Angel."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God, it's been forever. Im so sorry guys. But I'm back!

Tim didn't know what to make of the hologram. She floated in the air and fidgeted with her hair. "Are you, uh, a computer? AI?"

"Yes."

"I thought I was gonna see a therapist."

Angel shrugged nonchalantly. "Jack can trust me. Don't worry, I'm probably the most intelligent person you've ever met."

Tim settled back in his chair. This was weird. It was, however, probably easier and more consequence-free to talk to an AI than a human. "Well, okay. I guess you have everything the EchoNet has to offer, huh?"

"I downloaded my psychiatry degree five minutes ago."

A warm laugh from Tim eased some of their tension. He was getting used to the idea of Angel. "Well, um. What do we do here?"

"Talk about what you're upset about," instructed Angel. "Vent, ask advice, confide. You can share good news too! My goal is to get to know you. I already know some of your story, that you're an omega body double originally from Eden, and that right now you're dating Handsome Jack and Rhys."

"That's a good start. I guess I'll start with what got Jack to take me seriously." Tim hesitated. It was hard to admit what he'd done. But someone had to know. "I hooked up with an alpha named Blaze. I was jealous of Rhys and Jack for being together right in front of me, literally in my own apartment, so I just took off. The alpha was nice, and satisfying, and I liked him, but ultimately got with Jack and Rhys.

"I went back to him the other day, just as a friend. I- I don't have anyone. Not really. No one's allowed to know me or anything. I thought Blaze would be a friend to me, just someone to talk to, but he made it clear he didn't want me at all unless I broke up with Jack. He- he got a little aggressive when we fought and I panicked. I shot him. I killed him."

Tim swallowed hard and stared at the carpeting. Angel was quiet and he continued. "As Jack, I don't get punished for what I did. It doesn't matter. I just get away with murder like its nothing. Had I simply wanted to leave I could've. Blaze was intimidating, but I outgunned him by miles. He was never a true threat to me." 

"You feel guilty because you aren't punished like anyone else would be," stated Angel. "May I remind you that here in the outer planets, this is an unfortunate norm? It isn't because you're Jack."

"I know. But it isn't right." 

Angel couldn't move to comfort Tim, but she tried to look sympathetic. "I'm sorry, Timothy. Having seen so much violence, it becomes desensitizing."

"It wasn't even on a battlefield. That's why it stings so much. That and I- I wanted him to be my friend so badly." Tim rubbed at his eye, chest heavy with emotion. "I thought he cared about me. He made me feel so SAFE, and then it was all just a lie to get me to sleep with him! He couldn't have really cared for me if he only wanted to sleep with me, right?"

"I actually don't know," said Angel quietly. "Maybe he was just a dick- I mean, penile entity. Maybe he genuinely cared about you and reacted badly."

Tim covered his mouth and tried to not laugh but still did anyway. Angel did make him feel much better just as someone to talk to. His worries felt so much lighter, and he finally felt like having someone who wasn't his boyfriend in the know was the cure. "These sessions are supposed to have positive things, right?"

"Yes, thats correct," encouraged Angel.

"Well, I've been very happy with Rhys and Jack!" Tim beamed with joy as he talked, sitting up and gesturing with enthusiasm. "Rhys is a sweetheart and he always seems to know what to say. He's a nerd, a cyborg, and he has tattoos! He's an omega like me, and I don't know what I'd do without him. He's comforting and patient with me. I can tell he cares about me and wants to know me better."

Angel smiled. "Awwwwwwwwwww, that is good news!" 

Tim nodded, leaning forward as he talked. "And Jack has been so supportive too! I don't have to act as his double anymore, and-"

His echo rang and vibrated in his pocket. "Sorry," mumbled Tim, pulling it out to look at the caller ID.

"You can take it."

Tim blinked. "It says it's from Blaze."

Angel got slightly bigger, like she was trying to move forward to look at his screen. "Pick it up!"

He hesitantly answered the call. "Hello?"

"Uh. Hey," said Blaze. 

No. No no no. "Uh? What?"

"Listen. I'm sorry about how I treated you." Blaze was soft as he spoke to Tim. "I really do care about you, and it was selfish of me to want you for myself when you're already mated. If I can't be your alpha, I still want to be your friend. You deserve respect. You made me see how much of an asshole I was, trying to get you to dump Jack for me, and for being narrow minded. Can we please talk in person?"

"I. I- uh," stammered Tim. "You DIED, dude!"

"Oh, yeah, I guess it looked that way. I had an absorb shield on, and the neighbor's a medic. He kept me alive until they could get a New-U station working. I'm alright."

"Oh. Oh my god. Holy shit." Tim put his head in his hands and sniffled. "Oh god I thought I murdered you! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay! Really! I live on Elpis, hardly the first time I've been shot." Blaze paused. "Could you come over soon?"

"Yes! Yes absolutely!" Tim stared at the screen as Blaze hung up. He looked back up at Angel who was just as shocked as he was. "So, I guess I'm kinda in the clear?"

"You HAVE to tell me how it goes!"

Tim fast traveled down to Elpis, heart beating fast. He'd been so sure Blaze was dead. He'd tormented himself with guilt, with crying, for nothing. He wasn't a monster. Blaze was okay. He sprinted through Concordia to Blaze's house and knocked on the door, still panting when Blaze opened it. "Hey, kid."

"Oh my god you're alive!" Tim wanted to hug Blaze but thought better of it, awkwardly standing in front of him. "I am so SO sorry!"

"Shhh, it's okay kid. I'm sorry too, for what I said." Blaze shifted on his feet. "You're not a bitch, and you deserve all the love your alpha gives you. I was jealous, furious, and I wanted you all to myself. I threatened you and got nasty, and thinking about what I said? Don't feel bad, dude. I'm sorry."

Tim smiled. "Thanks, but I still feel a little bad. I don't like violence."

Blaze scratched the back of his neck and sighed. "Can I have a platonic hug?"

They embraced and Tim felt right about it. Blaze wasn't threatening or intimidating at all, and he tentatively hoped he could see him again. His scent was musky and soothing and Tim inhaled deeply. "Could we be friends? I know what you said, and if you really don't want contact with me-"

"Shut up." Blaze grinned at Tim and held him by the shoulders. "You shooting me was BADASS, dude! I've never seen an omega do something like that! I totally saw the vault hunting bodyguard side of you and it was awesome! You have my respect. I mean, I should've respected you before you tried to murder me, but that took balls. I bet you scare alphas shitless."

Tim stared with his mouth open. Blaze was happy about that? "I tried to KILL you, and you wanna be bros? Are all alphas crazy?!"

"Just this one." Blaze laughed and gestured at his apartment. "I have some pizza and video games. Wanna chill?"

"Hell yeah!" 

-~-

Tim was glowing with happiness when he came home. He made eye contact with Rhys and Jack and threw his jacket off once he got in the doorway. "Blaze isn't dead! And since I tried to murder him and was a badass, we're friends now!"

Rhys hugged Tim. "I'm so happy for you! But I also don't get it."

Tim laughed. "Me neither! But he's okay, and I don't have to feel bad anymore, and he's pretty cool now that he's not like, getting into my pants." Tim rolled his eyes. "I can't believe I ever tried to sleep with him like, ewww."

Jack perked up as Tim made it clear he wasn't into Blaze. He hugged Tim from behind and peppered his neck and cheeks with kisses, drawing him out of Rhys's arms and into his own. "Glad you're feeling better, pumpkin. It's my job to make sure you're happy and okay."

"Thank you."

Tim took a deep breath, feeling more grounded than he had in days. He had friends. He had Rhys and Jack. He didn't have to be a double anymore, and he finally felt right about life. "Listen, my relationship with you two has had a rocky start, and I've been unstable and going through a lot, but I can't say how much it means to me that you both stuck with me and just- just cared about me. Made me feel special. I adore both of you so much, I want to be a good mate too."

Jack kissed Tim's neck again, scenting him and hugging him close. "You already are."

Rhys nodded and put an arm around Tim. "It's lonely here without you, and hey! Maybe you could meet my friends! Vaughn and Yvette are dying to see at least one of you. They've finally stopped fearing for my life and think they should get to meet my boyfriends."

"They're scared of me?" Jack smirked and pecked Rhys's lips. "That's hot."

Tim's heart swelled and he purred loudly. This was what dating was supposed to be like. "Can I help make dinner?"

Jack shook his head. "No! I'm cooking tonight. I want you two to relax and just let me take care of you. Also, I saw Rhys like, almost cut his finger off when trying to peel a carrot and I can't deal with it."

"I'm sure everyone-" protested Rhys.

"No," said Tim. "They don't."

Jack waved them away and Tim followed rhys to their nesting room, excited by the boxes of supplies Rhys had ordered. He set up a few beanbag chairs in his corner and helped Rhys tack up a canopy with fairy lights for the whole room. Tim rubbed his face against fuzzy blankets and stuffed animals and Rhys blurted out, "You really don't think Blaze is hot anymore?!"

Tim laughed into his hand and glanced at the door to make sure Jack was still cooking. "Of course he's hot! But Jack needed me to trash him a bit. Make sure I don't want him. Which I don't."

"I see. Just wanted to make sure you hadn't gone blind there for a minute." 

Tim snuggled up with Rhys in their larger, even cozier nest and told him all about his day. At the end Rhys was quiet for a moment. "Jack never told me he had an AI named Angel. She sounds like she's high tech."

"Yeah," agreed Tim. "She seemed so real." He dozed, looking up at their strings of lights like they were stars. Who and what was Angel, anyway?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! Heat time

Tim rarely had a problem with his heats. He'd take suppressants, be uncomfortable for a few days, and go back to work. Those days would be spent at home restlessly trying to relax so he didn't smell like omega outside, and even though he liked the mini vacation, it was even better when it ended.

That was only when he remembered his medications, though. 

He shifted around in bed, sweaty and whining in his sleep. His thick scent woke Jack and Jack inhaled deeply. "What a perfect start to my day."

Rhys blinked his eyes open to Jack flipping all of their covers off. "Hey," he grumbled. Then he noticed Tim's scent too and looked at the squirming omega between them. "Oh."

"Wanna help me get him undressed?"

Rhys grinned and gently positioned Tim on his back, trying to pull his pajama bottoms off. Jack took Tim's shirt off over his head and Tim whimpered, opening his eyes to look at Jack and Rhys. "I- I'm so sorry, I just-"

"Shhhhh." Jack kissed Tim's cheek and rubbed his stomach. "Let us take care of you, okay?"

"I forgot my suppressants and now you have to do this, I'm sorry!" Tim, to Jack's confusion, started to cry miserably. He hid his face in his arms and sobbed. "I'm a bad omega! I can't even take my meds!"

Tim's anxiety and self esteem issues shone through more than he usually let them. He'd learned that talking about it and seeking reassurance in and of itself just made him feel worse, but right then he couldn't stop. Jack and Rhys shouldn't have to put their lives on hold to deal with him. At the same time, Tim couldn't bear the idea of going through a heat alone.

Jack frantically looked to Rhys for omega intervention and Rhys curled up with Tim and purred, soothing him. "We love you, Tim. It's just a heat. No alpha has ever ever complained about their mate having a heat, right Jack?"

"Hell no. Today is happy early birthday to ME!" Jack was already hard from Tim's hormones. "I've been waiting for one of you to have a heat. It's gonna feel amazing for all of us. We'll take good care of you, pumpkin." 

Tim finally relaxed, face still flushed. Jack's voice was working wonders on his desperate body. He slightly opened his legs and licked his lips. "Please." He was shaking and so hot and drenched in sweat and already soaked between his legs. Jack rubbed his stomach and kissed him, grinning as Tim mewed and arched into his touch, trying to grind against him. 

"Awwww, desperate little thing," cooed Jack. 

Rhys had let go of Tim and was getting dressed. "Stop teasing him and fuck him, Jack!"

Tim's overheated body was starting to writhe as he made longing noises, scent thick and needy. Jack grabbed his thighs and opened them, roughly pushing Tim back into the bed and thrusting in as Tim screamed. His back vaulted off the bed as he clawed at their bedding, eyes shutting as he howled. 

"Perfect," growled Jack, unrelenting in his pace. 

Sparks flew through Tim's entire body and he came around Jack, amazed that he was hard again only a minute later. He thrummed with arousal and he was chewing his lip without knowing it, lost in pleasure. Jack's swelling knot drew a whine out of him and Tim came again. 

Jack held Tim and soothingly pet his sweaty hair off his face. "That feel good, baby? You like being stretched on my knot?" Tim moaned brokenly. Jack spooned him and kissed his neck as his knot emptied inside Tim. "Cutie."

Rhys laid down in front of him and kissed his face. "See? We love taking care of you. Your heat is gonna be amazing."

Tim purred between Jack and Rhys, warm and cozy. Their touches and Jack's sex satisfied him to his core. It wouldn't last, he'd be hot and bothered again soon, but it was nice. Tim could feel himself mentally slipping away into a comfortable haze of warmth. "Love you, Jack and Rhysie."

Rhys purred loudly as Tim slipped out of it. "God, he's so CUTE. You could never look that cute, Jack."

"He's a sweetheart, isn't he?" Tim was squirming again and Jack grinned at Rhys. "Wanna help the poor thing out?" 

Rhys gently squeezed Tim's dick in his human hand, pleased as Tim made a needy sound. "Shhhh, it'll feel better soon." He pumped and twisted it for less than a minute until Tim came, jolting and moaning breathlessly. Jack groaned with appreciation as Tim's body convulsed around him. 

Omegas in their heats were vulnerable and often shy and skittish. Tim was already acting anxious and Jack knew he wouldn't be able to leave Tim alone practically at all. Tim's mouth was open, scenting Jack and Rhys and assuring himself that he was safe and cared for. 

Jack was constantly knotting Tim, or so it seemed. He could only provide a tiny relief until Tim burned up and begged for another knotting, grinding against Jack and kissing him everywhere he could reach, grabbing his hair and whimpering. 

Jack could only knot Tim so many times in a row. Later in the morning he needed breakfast and a break. Tim was thankfully passed out on the couch. He was undressed under blankets with a blanket under him in a cocoon. "Hey Rhys, keep an eye on Tim?"

"Duh." 

Rhys sat beside Tim and browsed the EchoNet on his palm, close enough that Tim could see him right when he woke up. Sleep was difficult for an omega to get in heat so Rhys left him alone until he started stirring awake. "Rhys?"

This would be the true test to see if Tim really saw Rhys as his mate. His eyes were glossy and unfocused and whatever he said would be completely candid. Rhys pet Tim's hair. "I'm here, sweetheart." 

"Touch me?" Tim's wide pleading eyes won Rhys over. 

"Of course." Rhys palmed Tim's chest and kissed him, gently pushing him back into the couch. Tim's hot skin burned under his hands and he kissed Tim harder, appreciating his squirms and noises. He nuzzled Tim's neck and grinned as Tim purred, soaking in all of his affection. "God, you're adorable."

Tim didn't reply, he just melted under Tim's touch, moaning when Rhys lapped at his nipples and caressed his hips. Rhys sucked a nipple into his mouth and Tim mewed. "Yes yes- ah yes!"

Rhys kissed and licked his way down to Tim's cock, lazily licking at his length. Tim's thighs shook and Rhys sucked the tip into his mouth. Tim bucked his hips and howled, already overstimulated. Rhys purred with pride and sucked more of him down, bobbing his head until Tim came. 

Omegas in heat were so fun.

Rhys snuggled up to Tim and purred as he winded down. It wouldn't last as long as if Tim had been knotted, but he was still satisfied and happy. "I love you very much, Tim." 

Tim passed back out, eyes closing. Jack came out with a tray of food for everyone and eyed Tim. "Tuckered out, huh?"

"He's sleepy." Rhys hugged Tim close, scenting him and sharing his blissful state. "He smells so good."

"You have no idea." Jack ruffled Tim's hair. "He smells like heavy musk and sex, just begging me to pound him." 

Rhys smiled. "Give him a little time and I'm sure he'll be down for some more." 

Tim lived up to Rhys's words. An hour later and he was clawing at Jack, dragging his nose across his neck and grinding his erection on Jack's thigh, humping hard and growling. Jack had never seen Tim so passionate, and he wanted to see it more often. "You need something, baby?" 

"Please PLEASE-"

Jack spun Tim around and bent him over the couch, hand firm on his lower back to keep him down. "You like it rough and nasty, hm? Getting nice and wet thinking of my thick knot inside you?" 

Tim stuck his butt out and Jack grabbed his hip and pushed in, immediately pounding hard and fast, grunting as Tim wailed and scratched the furniture, eyes screwed shut as he was overloaded. Jack groaned and came, flush against Tim and warmed throughout his entire body. 

It could be hard to keep omegas hydrated or fed, but with Jack and Rhys both helping Tim they could get him to eat and drink. Tim sometimes protested too much food but he obeyed most of the time.

Another couple days more of Tim's heat and his sex drive was slowing down but he was still clingy, tired, and in a daze. Jack was using his laptop, working on a few projects but keeping an eye on Tim as he snoozed next to him on the couch. Tim sleepily bumped Jack's arm with his head, trying to get attention. "Wanna be pet," he mumbled.

Jack obliged. He fondly stroked Tim's head and Tim stayed still. Instead of purring, like Jack expected, he was too quiet. "You okay, kiddo?"

Tim looked up at him and Jack could tell immediately he wasn't okay. He looked more coherent but still in heat and vulnerable. He set his laptop aside and cuddled Tim to him, gathering the unhappy omega in his arms and hugging him. "Sweetheart, what's wrong? Please tell me." 

"Worried."

"Shhh, I know. About what?"

Tim sniffled and Jack tried to think soothing vibes for him. "I think all the time about how if you and Rhys knew what I really looked like, you wouldn't want me." Tim's eyes were downcast. "No one wanted me before. My mom said I was a bad omega and no one would ever love me because I was ugly and didn't want kids. I had orange hair and a pug nose and- and a fat face and glasses and huge freckles and she and my siblings talked about it all the time! I hated myself! And to make me attractive like you you even had to change my EYES! You've never even seen my eyes before. Or heard my VOICE. Nothing about me is worth keeping." 

With that Tim was crying, broken-hearted and scared of being abandoned. Jack didn't even know how to respond at first. He hadn't ever thought about what Tim used to look like, or that it would even have an impact. "Woah. Um. Listen, Tim, I may be a solid 11/10, but that doesn't mean your old self was horrible, okay? You were hired as a body double. I know you wound up having a few publicity photo shoots as me but the whole point wasn't a makeover, dude. If I knew I'd be dating you, I wouldn't have like, changed your eyes. That'd be creepy as shit outside of you having to be my body guard, okay? I'd like you just the same." 

Tim was shaking his head. "No one EVER wanted me before. I hardly had friends."

Jack caressed Tim's cheek, a grin spreading on his face. "Oh sweetie, that wouldn't be because of your supposed terrible looks. You just told me you hated yourself. You know how confidence is sexy? How you had to learn it? Cause if you don't even want yourself then why should I? If you don't even try to sell, no one's gonna buy. If you were so obsessed about your looks and not any of your strengths, of course no one is gonna be with you. Sorry.

"But for me? You're my vault hunter. My mate. You're sweet and you balance me. You're important to me. You're fun to be around. I consider that you're drop dead gorgeous icing on the cake, but not the actual cake." Jack laughed. "Man, have you even met my other doubles? Jeff is like, a total bitch, Randy is high all the time and acts nothing like me when I'm high, and Don is so cocky he annoys ME. If it was all about looks I'd have a friggin' harem of doubles."

Tim listened and wiped at his nose. "An attitude wouldn't change that my whole family told me I was unattractive. I thought it was just true. How could I have NOT been down on myself when my mom talked about how I was a mistake? Laughed at how I was always chubby?"

Jack sighed. "Well, you grew up, that's what matters. I grew up being violently assaulted by grandma for not making my bed or leaving a cup in the sink. Doesn't mean I deserved it. You didn't deserve to get shit on for things outside your control so much if affects you today." 

The mention of Jack's grandma made Tim's eyes water again. "You had it way worse than me, but I'm the one crying." 

"Hey. HEY. I'm over what happened to me. You clearly aren't." Jack kissed Tim's cheek. "I love you, okay? You don't have to be anxious about it. Let it go."

Tim wished he could. He took deep, shaking breaths. He was emotionally exhausted. He laid his head on Jack and inhaled Jack's scent. Jack had no idea if Tim would even remember their conversation when he snapped out of his heat. 

Rhys quietly approached them and curled up with Jack, kissing Jack and Tim. "I uh, hope you don't mind that I heard most of that. I just wanted to say that you actually sound like you were really cute. Nothing about what you said is ugly at all."

Tim frowned. "No one ever called me cute."

"Well, I can imagine you with lots of freckles and pretty brown eyes and beautiful orange hair and a soft figure. Adorable. Cuddly. Nothing about how you used to look is unattractive to me." Rhys tapped the side of his head by his ECHO implant. "I have brown eyes. This one is only blue because I thought blue cybernetics looked cool. You've never called me ugly." 

Tim crawled into Rhys's arms and cried. "I'm sorry. I- I'll try to not he so down on myself. I want to believe you. I love you both. I don't know what's wrong with me, why I've been so emotional and crying like, every other day." 

Jack generally didn't have much patience for outbursts and tears, but he wanted Tim to be happy. He knew he'd be healthy soon. "Well now the truth is out. You shouldn't have tried to hide this if it was bothering you so much." 

Tim nodded. "O-okay. No more hiding." He swallowed hard. "And if I'm not hiding anything, then I want you to know why I hated feeling my heat.

"My family knew it was coming and didn't give me suppressants or anything for my first heat. It hit me hard when I was 18. My mom locked me in my room and told me I needed to get used to spending heats alone." Tim's face burned with embarrassment. "It was horrible. I remembered screaming and crying and lying on the floor drenched in sweat, begging just for someone to comfort me. I didn't- I didn't have like, toys or anything to use either. I almost starved. They'd left me snacks but I was too delirious to even open the packages. I had to go to the hospital afterwards."

Rhys's face was paler than normal. "Oh my god."

Jack growled at the idea of Tim being hurt or neglected. He hadn't heard of an omega being traumatized by a heat like that before, and in a rare moment he regretted making sex jokes when Tim first started his heat. "I didn't realize what heats meant for you. No wonder you've been so upset." 

Tim rested between Jack and Rhys, finally purring again. He yawned and closed his eyes. "I think it's almost over."

Jack kissed him. "You better remember a lot of it. It's been incredible."

Tim laughed and opened his legs, to Jack's delight. "Give me another knot, and make it memorable." 

Jack pounced on Tim and Rhys watched as Tim playfully struggled, egging Jack on to be even rougher. Rhys walked into the kitchen and decided to cook them breakfast.

-~-

Tim woke up to smoke alarms. 

He blearily opened his eyes and tried to get up but moaned. Jack's knot was snugly fit inside of him, complete with Jack's arms around him, hugging him close and kissing his neck. "Rhys burnt the toast." 

"I'm sorry! I'm uh- I'm turning off the alarms! I think?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "All on you, kid. Kinda stuck in Tim's ass." 

Rhys managed to turn the smoke detector off and Tim could think again.

Memories came back to him and Tim smiled. He felt refreshed and calm. He knew they'd taken good care of him. His muscles ached with satisfaction and he felt like he probably needed a shower, but it didn't matter. He decided he loved heats. "I feel so good."

"You happen to remember that conversation we had several hours ago? Bout your low self esteem and first heat?"

Tim blanched. "I. I told you about that?"

"Yeah. It was long winded, so I was hoping to avoid a repeat," joked Jack. 

Tim tried to remember. "Um. I cried, I think. But I felt really cherished and comforted. Awwwwww. You guys were so nice." 

"Promise me you won't base your opinion of yourself on your mom anymore? I think I'm a much more credible source," said Jack as he finished pumping cum inside of Tim. 

Tim's heart lifted as he remembered the whole conversation. "Yeah. That sounds good."

Rhys rushed out to their couch, face flushed pink. "Jack!"

"What, Rhysie?"

"I'm- oh god." Rhys moaned. "I'm going into heat."

Jack had the face of a defeated man who'd just pulled a double shift and on his way home, was called in to come work another 14 hours overnight. "How much do you think my dick can take?!"

Tim scented Rhys. He smelled arousal, but no heat. Rhys grinned. "HA! Gotcha!"

"Jesus, thanks for saving me a friggin' Engorge prescription, I guess." Jack groaned. "Brat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Tim to be more direct about the root of some of his issues, but not have it be too sappy but acknowledge it still hurts him because he never truly addressed it 
> 
> Hope y'all liked it!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally amirite
> 
> This is a bit short bc I'm working on a story for the borderlands Big Bang project on tumblr so I'm tryin to get that done but I wanted to give you guys SOMETHING AAAAAH

Rhys kissed Jack lazily, nestled in their sheets with all the time in the world. Their scents blended into a comfortable warmth, arousing both of them as they kissed each other's necks. "Don't tell me you're too tired from knotting Tim," teased Rhys. 

"One heat can't finish me." The heat had certainly finished Tim, who was curled up asleep on the couch. He hadn't even made it to the bed. Jack caressed Rhys's side and hip, kissing again and gently rolling him onto his back. Rhys smiled into the kiss and opened his thighs around Jack. "You want it, baby?"

"Come onnnnnn." Rhys laid his head back and moaned as Jack guided himself in, blunt tip stretching Rhys comfortably. "Yessss."

Jack rocked his hips in and out, savoring Rhys's body. Rhys's legs wrapped around his waist and Jack resisted the urge to go faster- just keeping his pace slow as his omega squirmed, nonverbally asking for more. "Shhhhh. It feels better with build up, Rhysie."

"It's proof that you're tired."

Jack smirked but didn't take the bait. He WAS tired. He kissed Rhys and took his erection in his hand, groaning into Rhys's mouth as his body enthusiastically produced more slick as he stroked him. "Such a good boy," he murmured. Rhys's breath hitched as Jack's knot started to fill, gently stretching him and making Rhys whine. Jack pushed into Rhys harder and moaned, biting at Rhys's neck.

"Yes yes aaaah- oooooooh yesss." Rhys curled his toes and whimpered as Jack's knot caught inside him. Rhys threw his head back and came and blushed from his face down his chest, loosely stroking himself with Jack's hand still around him, milking every drop. "Fuck- AAAAAH God yes!"

"You're cute." Jack grinned and hugged Rhys, nuzzling his neck and inhaling his satisfied, happy scent. He loved having two omegas. Hopefully Rhys and Tim weren't jealous and Jack just didn't know. "You like having Tim as your mate?" 

"He's a sweetheart, of course I do!" Rhys purred under Jack. "You're both perfect. He fulfills other needs."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Like what?!"

"Someone to talk to about your massive dick who's also experienced it firsthand," teased Rhys. "No, but really. He's a friend, a companion, he's softer and he just- I don't know. You're all that too, but Tim makes me feel like we're a pack. It feels good."

"I agree." Jack pet Rhys's face. "I love you very much, but Tim adds something to us."

They snuggled in silence for awhile, even when Jack was done knotting Rhys. Rhys played with Jack's hair with a sleepy smile. "Should I tell Tim I want kids? I don't want to scare him away. What if he hates kids?"

"Tim should know sooner than later that we plan on mini mes running around here." Jack rubbed Rhys's stomach. "You're gonna look so pretty pregnant."

"Easy there!" said Rhys with a laugh. "That's still a ways off." 

Rhys and Jack were also relieved that Tim seemed to genuinely be getting better. Most of his anxiety was gone and he laughed easier and was much more outgoing. Tim actually asked Jack on a date.

"I can't treat of course, but wouldn't it be fun to eat together?" Tim hugged Jack from behind and gave him a kiss. "We could bring Rhys too!"

"Sounds good, pumpkin." Jack kissed Tim back. "Let's give Rhys a fun night."

Tim used to shy away from public spaces as Jack, but he glowed as he and Jack escorted Rhys to their favorite restaurant, each holding one of Rhys's arms. Rhys was finally the one blushing, grinning with his two "Jacks" fawning over him. Tim pulled out Rhys's chair for him and Jack promptly ordered a bottle of expensive champagne. 

"You guys- this is amazing." Rhys was dressed in a fitted new outfit of black accented with gold buttons and bowtie, while Tim and Jack were in identical copies of Jack's regular outfit, just to advertise who Rhys was dining with. It was dimly lit by candles and a chandelier, with plants artistically placed all around.

Tim kissed Rhys's hand in the soft candlelight. "You deserve to be cherished- especially after all you've done for me in the last week."

"It was nothing but pleasure," insisted Rhys. "You're cute in heat."

The waiter brought them each their own platter of shrimp and cocktail sauce along with a salad and warm bread. It wasn't even the main meal but every bite was mouth watering and perfectly fresh. Jack was proud as he watched his mates tear into their food. "The best stuff on Helios, babes."

Rhys eyed Jack. "Disagree. You're the best stuff on Helios."

"Cheesy."

"You like it."

"I like praise in all forms, even if it's comic sans tier."

Tim held up a shrimp for Rhys to eat and grinned as Rhys ate it from his hand. "Beneath all that elegance are golden fuzzy socks."

Jack smacked Rhys's butt. "More than socks, baby."

Tim fake gasped. "Really? Right in front of my salad?"

Dinner itself was steak and red wine, the alcohol being enough to make the three smile more and laugh a little louder. Dessert was a chocolate lava cake and vanilla ice cream, so rich and sweet even Rhys could barely finish.

Rhys thought the date was over. "Thank you. That was so good!" He grinned as Tim and Jack each held one of his hands, side by side on the way home. Rhys was content and happy, so carefree he didn't even think about having anything else planned until they were home and Jack hugged him from behind, suggestively pressing his hips forward into Rhys's butt.

"Will you let us spoil you tonight?"

Tim went in front of Rhys, hands on his shoulders with a spot on Jack smirk. "Yeah pumpkin, let us show you some real fun!" 

Rhys swallowed hard. Both Tim and Jack double teaming him sounded so good. Jack's breath was hot on his neck and Tim looked so inviting. "I'd be crazy to say no!"

Tim kissed Rhys and Jack moved to his front next to Tim, kissing Rhys's neck and rubbing his chest, petting his sides and guiding them back to the bedroom. Rhys didn't even know who to focus on as Tim tossed aside his bow tie and unbuttoned his shirt as Jack unbuckled his belt. Jack must've seen Rhys's dilemma and kissed Rhys's cheek, gently nudging Tim off of his mouth so Rhys could look at Jack. "Just relax, sweetheart. Let Tim and I take care of you."

"Okay." Rhys gave Jack a loopy smile and let them undress him to his new lacy underwear and sparkly socks. 

"So handsome," cooed Tim. He lightly ran his fingertips down Rhys's chest, making Rhys twitch with sensitivity and arousal. Tim pet Rhys and licked his nipple, lightly sucking on him. 

Jack squeezed Rhys's butt, knowing what he's about. He dragged the panties down and spanked Rhys, rubbing his skin soothingly. "Gonna get nice and wet for us, Rhysie?"

"Ah- ah yes." Rhys whined and Jack spanked his other cheek. Rhys's eyes fluttered closed and he sighed, humming and cheeks heating up. Tim got on his knees and kissed lower and lower, finally stroking Rhys's cock. Rhys looked down as Tim gazed up at him, lapping at his tip. "Hmm- ooooooh God."

Jack pressed his fingers in Rhys and rubbed his hole, nipping Rhys's neck lightly as he felt slick. "That's it, good boy." He slipped two fingers inside growing hard as he watched Rhys throw his head back and grip Tim's hair, biting his lip and moaning. Tim swallowed Rhys down just as Jack added a third finger, making Rhys shout with pleasure. "That's enough, Timmy. Can't have Rhys finish too soon."

Tim stood up and kissed Rhys. Rhys's forehead prickled with sweat and they were just starting. Tim grinned. "You like being tied up, right?"

"Hell yes!" Rhys turned to see Jack already going to get ropes, pulling out several coiled lengths from under the bed. "How do you want me?"

If alphas could purr, Jack would sound like an engine. He gave Rhys a too chaste kiss and patted the bed. "On your back, legs nice and wide."

That night Rhys took both Tim and Jack's cocks, stretching him full for a knotting. Rhys jolted and mewed and struggled with his wrists bound above his head as he came with a shriek, winded and happily purring when they were done.

Rhys needed love as much as Tim or Jack, and he felt so cherished to have it.


End file.
